


Tied

by uritaeyeon



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti Canon, Coma AU, Long One Shot, M/M, and also there are ugetsu's parents, both akihiko and ugetsu are 24, chapter 2 is author note, proviolinist!akihiko, the story only is around 23k, there is mafuyu and kei, they are graduate students, two years time skip, ugetsu has cats!
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Aku menghela napas—lagi. Kemudian berdiri menyandar pada dinding. Aku merangkum apa saja yang terjadi hari ini.Tadi siang aku kecelakaan, orang yang terbaring di atas ranjang penuh luka di mana-mana ini adalah aku, dan mungkin—mungkin—Aki yang duduk dan tertidur dengan baju penuh darah adalah orang yang membawaku ke sini.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	1. Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Given adalah hasil karya Kizu Natsuki.
> 
> A/N: tidak menjamin tidak OOC.

Mataku terbuka.

Lalu, tiba-tiba aku mendapati diriku berada di ruang tengah rumahku. Sudah dua tahun aku pindah ke rumah yang lebih _layak_ dan lebih pantas disebut rumah, tapi sampai saat ini pun aku masih belum terbiasa. Salah satu alasanku pindah adalah untuk _move on_ dan melupakan masa lalu, namun alasan utamanya adalah—

“Meow.”

“Nanaaa. Aku merindukanmu. Kemari, Manis.”

—Nana. Nana adalah kucing pertamaku. Dia adalah kucing betina ras Scottish Straight bulu panjang berwarna putih dan mata biru. Aku mendapatkannya dari salah satu anggota orkestra yang kukenal. Nana kuadopsi karena pemilik sebelumnya hanyalah anak SMA dan orang tuanya tidak sanggup untuk mengurus Nana lebih lama. Belum lagi katanya keluarga mereka hendak memiliki anggota keluarga baru jadi pemilik sebelumnya mau tak mau harus meminta orang lain mengadopsi Nana. Aku sendiri juga saat itu sedang dalam kondisi kurang baik, jadi kehadiran Nana lebih dari cukup untuk membantuku bangkit. Apalagi dia senang sekali menontonku kalau aku bermain biola di ruang tengah.

Nana adalah kucing yang santai, malah saking santainya, ngeongannya pun jarang kudengar. Dia senang bermain tapi susah untuk kupeluk, jangankan dipeluk, naik ke atas pangkuanku pun jarang. Tapi kalau aku sedang bersedih, Nana akan sendirinya menghiburku dengan naik ke pangkuanku dan mengelus-ngeluskan kepalanya ke perutku.

Berbeda sekali dengan Popo. Popo adalah kucing jantan ras Bombay dengan mata berwarna hijau. Popo dan Nana berusia sama, yaitu setahun enam bulan. Popo kuadopsi karena pemilik sebelumnya tidak sanggup mengurus empat anak kucing sekaligus, jadi salah satunya, yaitu Popo, dibiarkan diadopsi orang lain. Popo sendiri sangat aktif, kadang-kadang aku seperti olahraga jika bermain dengannya. Ngeongan Popo sangat keras, apalagi jika mendekati jam makan dan _snack_ —dia tidak akan berhenti mengeong sampai aku mengisi mangkuk makannya. Tapi, begitu-begitu juga dia lebih mau kupeluk dan kucium dibandingkan dengan Nana yang selalu kabur.

Ngomong-ngomong, ke mana Popo ya? Aku hanya melihat Nana.

“Nana, Popo ke mana ya? Tumben tidak ada di _cat tower_ -nya,” aku tak sengaja melihat jam dinding di ruang tengah, “oh, sudah waktunya _snack_.”

Lalu ketika aku berbalik dan berjalan melewati jendela kaca besar di dapur, aku merasakan hal yang aneh. Biasanya, meskipun silau, meskipun siang hari, setidaknya refleksimu akan terlihat di kaca, ‘kan walau sedikit?

“Lho?”

“Meow.”

Aku melihat ke bawah; Nana menatapku sambil berjalan melewatiku.

_Oke._

Dua detik yang lalu.

_Tunggu._

Nana. Baru saja. Berjalan. Melewatiku.

_Melewatiku._

“T-tunggu, Nana, kau melihatku, ‘kan?”

“Meow.”

Tentu saja, kalau dia tidak melihatku, dia tidak mungkin mengeong-ngeong dari tadi dan mengikuti ke dapur, ‘kan?

Kuarahkan pandanganku ke bawah sekali lagi.

Sinar matahari yang menyinari masuk ke dalam jendela dapur menyelimuti kami dan membentuk bayangan pada lantai. Seharusnya, di dekat bayangan Nana, _seharusnya_ , ada bayanganku, ‘kan? Iya, ‘kan?

“Meow.” Aku menoleh cepat, Popo yang berada di tengah tangga langsung berlari menghampiriku dan melakukan hal yang _sama_ dengan Nana—berjalan menembus kakiku. “Meow,” dia mengeong lagi.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada lantai di sekitar Popo, di sana ada bayangannya dan bayanganku masih tak muncul sama sekali.

“ _What the fuck_.”

Ini pasti mimpi. Manusia atau benda atau apapun itu jika terkena sinar seharusnya memiliki bayangan, bagaimana pun caranya. Satu-satunya alasan aku tidak memiliki bayangan adalah satu, ini mimpi; kedua, aku berubah transparan; atau ketiga, tiba-tiba seperti di drama, jiwaku terpisah dari tubuhku sendiri.

Karena dua pilihan terakhir tidak mungkin, jadi pasti yang benar adalah pilihan yang pertama.

Ya— _ya._

_Shit, what the hell is happened._

Aku berjongkok, lalu menatap dua kucingku yang balas menatapku dengan pandangan polos mereka. Aku baru sadar kalau Popo tidak mengeong lagi setelah tadi, padahal ini jam _snack_ mereka. Tumben— _tidak,_ ini terlalu aneh. Popo bahkan kadang mengeong satu jam sebelumnya. Justru malah Nana yang dari tadi mengeong padaku.

Dan mereka berdua kini hanya duduk di depanku dan menatapku seperti ini. Ugh, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Lagipula, dari awal aku juga tidak ingat kenapa aku bisa berada di rumah. Seingatku, tadi aku pergi keluar, apa aku mabuk terus tiba-tiba pulang sendiri?

Tidak, aku tidak pernah minum-minum, _di luar_ , sendirian, di siang bolong seperti ini.

“Nana, Popo—” Aku tadinya ingin mengelus kepala mereka berdua, tapi ... tapi ....

_THE HELL?_

Tanganku tembus? _Tembus?_ Seperti hantu? Seperti _hantu_ di film-film?

 _The fuck_.

Aku berlari menuju lantai dua, ke arah kamarku. Aku ingin menatap diriku di depan cermin untuk memastikan. Dan tahu apa yang terjadi? Aku tak bisa memegang gagang pintunya sama sekali. Tembus. T-e-m-b-u-s. Lalu aku menyadari bahwa aku bisa melewati pintuku tanpa membukanya.

Wow.

_Wow._

Aku tertawa satir. Ini tidak masuk akal sama sekali. Aku ingin percaya ini mimpi, tapi suara Nana dan Popo dari luar pintu seakan menyadarkanku bahwa inilah yang memang sebenarnya terjadi. Kalau ini mimpi, setidaknya Nana dan Popo bisa menyusulku ke dalam, ‘kan? Tapi nyatanya hanya aku yang bisa masuk.

Dan lagi, kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Aku tidak ingat apapun kecuali—

—aku memakai baju yang rapi. _Sweatshirt_ berwarna biru gelap yang baru kubeli bulan lalu dan celana katun warna putih yang sudah kumiliki sejak lama. Memangnya aku mau pergi ke mana?

Aku ingat aku pergi keluar, tapi aku tidak tahu untuk apa. Terlebih, sekarang masih jam satu, biasanya aku baru pergi keluar rumah setelah jam makan siang.

_“Apa sih masalahmu denganku?! Kalau kau memang membenciku sebegitunya, kita selesaikan tugas ini dengan cepat supaya kau tidak usah melihatku lagi!”_

“Siapa ....” Aku memutar badanku, berpikir sembari menatap pintu kamarku yang berwarna abu-abu gelap. Layaknya sebuah rekaman, tiba-tiba ada suara entah dari mana yang terputar begitu saja.

_“Semuanya! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti sih?! Jangan ganggu aku! Aku bukan tanpa alasan menghindarimu selama dua tahun! Apa kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti hal sesederhana itu?!”_

_“Oh, mungkin aku bodoh karena aku terlalu ingin berbaikan denganmu, Ugetsu! Kenapa kita selalu bertengkar seperti ini hah?! Sebenarnya salahku apa selama ini? Kau yang memulai semuanya sejak awal!”_

_“Aku? Fine! Memang semuanya salahku! Biar aku yang menanggung semuanya! Kau tinggal pergi dari hidupku dan bahagia bersama pacarmu itu! Tugasmu hanya satu, tidak mencampuri urusan hidupku lagi!”_

“ _Oh ... My ... God ...._ ” Potongan-potongan suara yang tiba-tiba kudengar ini terasa familiar. Salah satunya adalah suaraku. Itu aku. Lalu, siapa yang kuajak bicara? Dengan siapa aku bertengkar? Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan ini? Dan apa-apaan pertengkaran itu?

_“Aku hanya peduli padamu! Pacarmu itu jalan bersama orang lain! Mereka bahkan bermesraan di tempat parkir! Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa dia tidak pantas menjadi pacarmu. Apa sulitnya untukmu memahami itu?”_

Aku menghela napas panjang, dahiku mengerut memikirkan perkataan orang yang entah siapa itu. Sejauh yang kuingat, aku tidak punya pacar? Lalu, siapa yang orang ini maksud? Pacar terakhirku hanya Kaji Akihiko. Aku tidak pacaran dengan siapapun sejak tiga tahun lalu.

Apa orang ini salah paham?

_“Itu bukan urusanmu.”_

_“Aku hanya—”_

_“Berisik.”_

_“Ugetsu, astaga. Kenapa kau—tunggu, jangan pergi dulu! Urusan kita belum selesai. Bagaimana dengan tugas makalah dan presentasi hah?! Aku tahu kau sudah menyelesaikan bagianmu, tapi kau sendiri tak suka jika aku menyelesaikan bagianku tanpa mendapat persetujuan—”_

_“Selesaikan saja kenapa sih?! Aku—lepas tanganku!”_

_“Tidak mau. Kita kembali ke kafe lalu—”_

_“Lalu apa?! Melihatmu bermesraan dengan pacarmu di sana? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu pacarmu kerja part-time di sana hah?!”_

_“Dia bahkan tidak datang hari ini! Berhenti! Jangan pergi dulu!”_

_“Lepaskan aku! Aki, dengar ya—”_

_—BRUAK!_

‘Aki’?

‘Aki’?

_Deg._

Akihiko?

Tunggu ... tadi ... tadi suara Aki? Aki yang itu? Aku tidak mengenal Aki yang lain tapi ... Aki?

Dan suara tadi, yang memotong pembicaraanku ... suara benturan keras.

Astaga ....

Tidak mungkin, ‘kan ....

Aku ingin pergi memastikan. Aku yakin itu benar-benar aku dan Aki lalu ... lalu ... mungkinkah aku mengalami kecelakaan? Dan aku sedang koma? Makanya aku seperti ini? Kalau begitu, sekarang aku di rumah sakit, ‘kan? Iya, ‘kan? _What the fuck_.

Awalnya aku hendak secepatnya ke sana, namun ada sesuatu yang menahanku. Kakiku tak bisa kuangkat dari lantai, lalu tahu-tahu, rasanya kepalaku berat sekali dan akhirnya aku pun terjatuh.

* * *

Ketika aku terbangun, tiba-tiba aku telah berada di balik pintu sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Kalau aku menjulurkan kepalaku ke luar (menjulurkan secara harfiah, _menembus pintu_ ), dari tempatku berdiri sekarang aku bisa melihat pintu kaca transparan bertuliskan ICU di ujung sana. Seperti yang kuduga, aku kecelakaan, berarti sudah jelas aku ada di ICU. Kalau sekarang aku sudah berada di ICU, artinya aku sudah dioperasi dan operasinya berhasil. Tidak mungkin aku tertarik ke sini kalau, misalnya (semoga jangan), aku meninggal.

Kalaupun aku menjadi hantu gentayangan, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku gentayangan. Jika setiap hantu gentayangan tidak bisa pergi karena masih memiliki urusan dunia, urusanku apa? Bertengkar dengan Aki? Tidak mungkin, ‘kan? Kupikir aku tidak akan benar-benar tertahan di dunia hanya karena masalah itu.

Aku menarik kembali kepalaku, kemudian memutar tubuh melihat seisi ruangan. Ruang ICU untuk setiap pasien tidak terlalu besar, bahkan bisa dibilang kecil. Di sini hanya ada satu ranjang dengan berbagai alat penyambung hidup, dua kursi untuk pengunjung, satu meja kecil, dan satu jam dinding tergantung di dinding sebelah kanan.

Selain itu, tentu saja aku bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas bahwa ada satu pasien yang terbaring di sana dengan selang oksigen dan alat pendeteksi detak jantung tertempel di tubuhnya. Tak lupa dengan perban yang dibalut di mana-mana terutama di bagian kanan tubuhku. Jika melihat keadaan lengan dan kaki kananku yang terlihat digips atau ditahan sesuatu—entahlah—sepertinya lengan dan kaki kananku patah. Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi tapi kelihatannya aku tertabrak di bagian kanan; semoga aku masih bisa bermain biola dan berdiri di atas panggung setelah ini. Aku tidak rela jika mimpi dan karierku hancur begitu saja (lebih baik aku mati sekalian).

Dan tentu saja, selain aku, ada orang lain yang menemaniku di sana. Seseorang dengan postur membungkuk yang memegang tangan kiriku yang diinfus itu adalah seseorang yang sangat kukenal dan baru saja bertengkar denganku beberapa jam yang lalu (jam dinding menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, jangan tanya kenapa sekarang sudah malam, aku sendiri tidak tahu).

Pria yang kukenal, memiliki rambut pirang natural dan kedua telinga ditindik, dan satu-satunya orang yang berani menggenggam tanganku erat seperti itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Akihiko.

Aku menghela napas berat. Kuhampiri dia.

 _What the fuck_ —ini entah _what the fuck_ -ku yang keberapa kali hari ini.

Baju Aki penuh dengan darah di mana-mana, tapi kalau kulihat-lihat dia tak memiliki luka sama sekali. Kepalanya tak diperban seperti kepalaku, tangannya juga tampaknya baik-baik saja. Kakinya yang terbalut oleh celana jins juga sepertinya sama-sama tak terluka.

Oh.

Itu darahku.

Darah _ku_.

Astaga, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ingatanku soal kejadian siang tadi samar, aku hanya tahu kalau aku dan Aki bertengkar mengenai soal tugas dan sebagainya lalu Aki mendadak membawa topik soal pacar—yang entah siapa—lalu akhirnya aku tertabrak? Kenapa aku bisa tertabrak? Memangnya aku berdiri di tengah jalan? Aku bertengkar dengan dia di _zebra cross_? Tidak, coret kemungkinan itu. Itu terlalu bodoh dan konyol.

Apa mungkin ada supir yang mabuk siang-siang? Tidak memperhatikan jalan? Sibuk dengan sesuatu sampai-sampai tidak tahu aku di sana?

Atau malah aku yang meloncat ke jalan tanpa sadar?

Sebenarnya dibandingkan aku memikirkan ini, aku lebih penasaran dengan keadaan orang yang menabrakku. Bagaimana keadaannya ya? Semoga baik-baik saja.

Dan semoga Akihiko yang tampak tertidur ini juga baik-baik saja. Kasihan, aku menahannya di sini. Apa mungkin Aki menungguiku sejak tadi? Kalau begitu, waktunya terbuang percuma, ‘kan? Memangnya aku siapanya?

Lebih baik dia pulang ke rumah. Ganti baju, mandi, makan—oh iya, Aki sudah makan malam belum ya? ‘Kan sekarang sudah jam delapan, kalau dia kelaparan bagaimana?

Aku menghela napas—lagi. Kemudian berdiri menyandar pada dinding. Aku merangkum apa saja yang terjadi hari ini.

Tadi siang aku kecelakaan, orang yang terbaring di atas ranjang penuh luka di mana-mana ini adalah aku, dan mungkin— _mungkin_ —Aki yang duduk dan tertidur dengan baju penuh darah di hadapanku adalah orang yang membawaku ke sini.

Gila? Ini sangat gila. Mana ada sedetik pun dalam hidupku aku bermimpi akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Bahkan ketika ini terjadi di film pun aku akan memasang wajah ‘meh, tidak mungkin’. Tapi sekarang aku yang mengalaminya sendiri.

Oh iya, berhubung sudah jam delapan lebih juga, apa tidak sebaiknya Aki kubangunkan? Kasihan kalau dia ketiduran terus di sini. Pasti dia capek. Hmm kubangunkan pakai apa ya? Tanganku, ‘kan tembus. Kuguncangkan tubuhnya pun pasti tidak akan bisa. Kalau seperti yang di film-film aku harus menjatuhkan barang atau sesuatu, di sini tidak ada barang satu pun.

Saat sedang memikirkan hal itu, tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka dan datanglah seorang suster. Suster tersebut melirik aku—tubuhku—sesaat sebelum akhirnya menghampiri Aki dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pundaknya.

“Pak.”

“Hng?” Aki membuka matanya khas baru bangun tidur. Kemudian dia membungkuk sopan pada suster yang berada di sampingnya. “Iya, kenapa, Suster?”

“Sudah malam. Sebaiknya Anda pulang dulu dan berganti baju. Masih ada kami yang akan menjaga Murata-san di sini.”

“Oh, iya. Terima kasih,” balas Aki. Setelah dia memastikan bahwa dirinya akan pulang dan beristirahat pada suster tersebut, akhirnya suster tersebut pun meninggalkan ruangan.

Mataku kuarahkan kembali ke Aki. Kupikir dia benar-benar akan pergi, tapi ternyata Aki belum mau beranjak dari sana. Dipikir-pikir, sudah berapa jam Aki di sini? Kalau kecelakaannya pada siang hari, sudah enam jam lebih dia di sini? Astaga itu sangat lama. Apa dia tidak menghubungi orang tuaku? Ayah mungkin tidak akan bisa ke sini karena masih di Prancis, tapi Ibu, ‘kan sedang berada di Thailand. Seharusnya kalau Aki menghubungi tak lama setelah aku masuk rumah sakit, ibu mungkin sebentar lagi sampai.

Jadi seharusnya Aki bisa pulang dari tadi. Toh aku tidak akan sendirian, ‘kan di sini. Masih ada para dokter dan suster juga. Aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa.

Oh, apa mungkin ayah dan ibu tidak akan ke sini?

Meskipun aku tinggal sendirian, tapi aku masih bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik dan mereka sesekali berkunjung. Ayah bertugas di Prancis tapi sebenarnya kantor ibu juga masih di Jepang meskipun dia sudah melepas jabatannya sebagai direktur dan baru-baru ini kembali ke perusahaan menjadi kepala tim desain. Rumah kami sekeluarga tak ada yang menempati (aku sendiri tinggal di rumah baru, bukan di rumah _semi-basement_ itu), Ibu lebih memilih tinggal di kawasan apartemen (yang dekat dengan kantor) sehingga jarak rumahku dan ibu juga tak bisa dibilang dekat.

Ibu memang sedang ada urusan sih di Thailand, tapi anaknya kecelakaan masa tidak ke sini ....

Masih sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, tiba-tiba Aki yang dari tadi hanya diam dan menggenggam tanganku sekarang mulai angkat bicara.

“Ugetsu.”

Aku hampir refleks menjawab.

“Aku pulang dulu sebentar ya, ganti baju dan mandi. Setelah itu, aku ke sini lagi,” Aki pun beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar, namun, tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan merogoh sakunya. Ponsel berwarna putih yang sudah beberapa tahun ini dia miliki diambilnya dari sana. Entah apa yang dia baca, tapi raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit lebih lega.

“Yui-san sebentar lagi sampai. Kau tenang saja.” Oh, ibu sudah dekat.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Aki tak langsung pergi. Dia menatapku untuk beberapa lama lalu menutup pintu kamarku dengan pelan. Lalu langkah kakinya tak lagi terdengar.

Dia meninggalkan aku sendirian bersama dengan tubuhku yang terbaring tak berdaya dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain bernapas. Aku duduk di kursi yang tadi Aki tempati. Kulihat tubuhku sekali lagi.

Ini, hari pertamaku di rumah sakit.

1 Juni 20XX. Hanya lima hari sebelum ulang tahunku yang ke-24.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ibu datang tak sampai lima belas menit kemudian. Dandanannya kacau, wajahnya panik. Ibu tak berkata apa-apa selain duduk dan menggenggam tanganku.

Dua jam setelah ibu datang, Aki kembali. Aki memeluk ibu dan menceritakan kronologis hari itu. Aku yang mendengarkan diam-diam baru tahu ternyata tebakanku tidak semuanya meleset. Ternyata memang kita bertengkar sambil berjalan menjauh dari kafe. Lalu aku berhenti di pinggir jalan, di sudut pertigaan, dan tertabrak mobil. Orang yang menabrakku tidak terpengaruh alkohol (dugaanku salah), dia ternyata sedang mencari ponselnya hanya beberapa detik sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Aki dan sang supir lalu langsung buru-buru membawaku ke rumah sakit. Orang yang menabrakku tadi sempat pulang terlebih dahulu dan katanya akan kembali ke sini esok hari untuk bicara dengan kerabatku (karena katanya dia juga sedang ada urusan siang itu).

Ibu yang mendengarkan itu hanya lemas. Aku beruntung Aki ada di sini untuk menemani ibu. Jujur aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak ingin mempermasalahkan hal ini. Memang sih itu kelalaian dari sang pengemudi, tapi rasanya kalau dikasuskan pun tak enak.

Dan itu pula yang ibu katakan pada Aki. Ibu bilang dia lebih memilih untuk mengurusku sampai aku siuman daripada harus mengkasuskan ini. Lagipula tidak ada untungnya juga dengan memperpanjang masalah.

Ibu dan Aki sempat berbincang sebentar sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua duduk di sisi ranjang yang berbeda dan menemaniku di sana. Aki berbicara pelan padaku, soal sesuatu mengenai sudah mandi dan makan, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir. Katanya juga, tugas yang kami ributkan siang tadi juga sudah dikirim via e-mail ke dosen yang bersangkutan.

Ibu menyuruh Aki untuk pulang, tapi Aki menolak. Dia lebih memilih untuk menemaniku semalaman.

Tanggal 1 Juni kulewati bertiga dengan Aki dan ibu.

* * *

Hari kedua aku dirawat. Minggu, 2 Juni 20XX. Hitung mundur empat hari sebelum hari ulang tahunku tiba. Lucu karena sampai kemarin aku tidak pernah mengingat hari ulang tahunku sama sekali. Hanya ada satu orang yang selalu mengingatnya dan dia sudah bukan lagi siapa-siapaku saat ini; kau sudah bisa menebak orangnya siapa.

Ngomong-ngomong, orang yang kumaksud itu masih di sini. Dari semalam sampai sekarang, dia tidak pernah meninggalkan sisiku. Dia bahkan hanya tertidur beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya terbangun dan tetap menggenggam tanganku. Ibu yang datang terburu pun juga tetap berada di sampingku. Beliau bahkan sampai tertidur dengan menyandar pada dinding. Menatap mereka berdua bersamaan, aku baru sadar bahwa terakhir aku membicarakan hubunganku dengan Aki pada mereka adalah saat tahun terakhir SMA, ketika aku memberi tahu mereka bahwa Aki pindah ke rumahku karena orang tuanya bercerai. Aku mengenalkan Aki pada mereka setahun sebelumnya, saat aku membawanya berlibur ke Kanada, tempatku menghabiskan sebagian masa kecilku. Saat itu ayahku juga masih menjadi diplomat untuk Kanada sebelum akhirnya setelah masa kerjanya habis di sana, ayah dipindahkan ke Prancis.

Kalau ibu tahu aku dan Aki sudah berpisah bahkan sekarang tidak berhubungan baik, aku penasaran bagaimana reaksinya. Kurasa karena bercerita kemarin dan Aki pun tidak menjelaskan secara detail, aku yakin ibu masih menganggap aku dan Aki masih berpacaran. Tiba-tiba aku juga penasaran apa Aki membicarakanku pada orang tuanya.

Tsk, bodoh.

Tidak mungkin.

Dia saja tidak tahu kontak orang tuanya sampai terpaksa, mana mungkin membicarakan pada mereka bahwa aku dan dia sudah putus. Aku bertemu orang tuanya saat SMA, Aki juga langsung mengenalkanku pada mereka sebagai pacarnya. Respon mereka untungnya baik, aku lega. Respon orang tuaku terhadap Aki juga baik, bahkan sejak awal kedua orang tuaku bukan tipe orang yang terlalu memusingkan hal seperti itu. Malah mereka senang begitu tahu anaknya punya pacar. Mungkin aku terlihat seperti anak pendiam yang susah bersosialiasi di mata mereka—walaupun tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Oh iya, tadi pagi ibu menghubungi ayah. Katanya ayah akan mengambil cuti dan hari ini sudah bersiap-siap untuk terbang ke Jepang. Aku merasa agak tidak enak. Sudah berbulan-bulan sejak aku bertemu dengan orang tuaku, terutama ayahku yang terakhir kutemui saat aku tur konser solo tahun kemarin. Setidaknya ketika kami kembali bertemu, kami bertemu dalam keadaan yang menyenangkan, ini malah gara-gara hal buruk seperti ini.

Karena di sini tidak ada jendela, aku hanya bisa mengandalkan jam untuk menunjukkan waktu. Sekarang hampir jam sepuluh pagi dan baru saja satu jam lalu Aki dan ibu kembali dari kantin rumah sakit untuk sarapan. Sejak saat itu, ibu terus menyuruh Aki untuk pulang. Katanya kondisi Aki tidak baik, bahkan ketika tadi makan bersama, Aki hampir tak menyentuh sarapannya. Semalam pun dia hanya tertidur beberapa menit lalu terjaga semalaman.

Lantaran itu pula, ketika aku mencoba mengikuti mereka ke kantin, aku baru sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana. Aku seperti terikat dan tak bisa berjauh-jauhan dari tubuhku sendiri. Bisa bayangkan seberapa bosannya aku ketika aku tidak bisa berkeliling dan hanya harus diam di sini mendengar suara detak jantungku sendiri dari mesin. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini hal yang baik atau buruk, mungkin untuk saat ini bisa dibilang buruk karena aku masih belum terlalu menerima kenyataan.

Sejujurnya aku masih belum bisa memproses semuanya. Aku? Kecelakaan karena tidak memperhatikan sekelilingku? Lalu terpisah dari tubuhku sendiri? Cerita bodoh macam apa ini? Dan ketika aku sibuk memikirkan ini, mendengar Aki yang biasanya makan dua kali porsiku sampai hanya makan sedikit saja membuatku merasa tak enak hati. Memangnya aku siapanya dia? Teman saja bukan.

Lalu, kurang lebih pada pukul sebelas, orang yang menabrakku akhirnya datang ke rumah sakit. Dia dan ibu berbicara di koridor ruang ICU (atau mungkin di luar? Entah) dan meninggalkan aku sendirian dengan Aki. Aku tidak tahu rupa orang tersebut seperti apa tapi yang kudengar dari Aki adalah dia adalah pria yang terlihat berada di usia dua puluhan akhir.

Jarak waktu dari kedatangan orang itu sampai akhirnya ibuku masuk kembali ke ruanganku sebenarnya tidak terlalu lama. Mungkin kira-kira hanya setengah jam. Ibu tidak menceritakan detailnya, hanya menceritakan garis besarnya saja pada Aki. Sebelumnya, biar kuperjelas bagaimana keadaan siang itu sejauh yang kuingat.

Kurasa, saat itu tidak ada orang lain selain kami berdua. Kafe yang kami kunjungi pun hanya memiliki sedikit pengunjung, empat atau lima orang termasuk kami. Kafe itu sendiri tidak berada di jalan utama, dia ada di kawasan ruko-ruko dan perumahan jadi jalan yang berada di sana bisa dibilang tidak terlalu luas. Hanya cukup untuk satu mobil saja. Pun seingatku saat jam hari itu, bukan hanya kafe saja yang sepi, namun keadaan sekitar pun sepi. Aku tidak terlalu ingat jauh karena saat itu aku terlalu emosi untuk mengingat hal-hal detail.

Setelah aku mulai tak bisa mengontrol emosiku, aku pun keluar dari kafe tersebut dan dikejar Aki. Aku berjalan cepat-cepat lalu ketika aku tak tahan bertengkar dengannya, aku berhenti di sudut pertigaan. Karena memang di sekitar situ sudah masuk perumahan, jadi ada dinding yang membatasi perumahan tersebut dengan jalan. Kau memang harus melihat sekeliling sebelum menyeberang karena posisi jalan tersebut dan dinding yang cukup tinggi agak menghalangi area pandanganmu. Aku sudah pernah melewati jalan tersebut dan bisa dibilang jalan tersebut bisa digunakan sebagai jalan pintas untuk menuju jalan raya yang hanya beberapa puluh meter dari sana. Pun jalan tersebut lebih luas.

Kecelakaan itu terjadi karena mobil yang menabrakku berada di kecepatan yang cukup tinggi dan sang pengemudi sibuk mencari ponselnya. Dia tidak memerhatikan jalanan dan akhirnya aku tertabrak. Mendengar cerita dari ibu aku mau tak mau kesal. Kalau dia tidak mencari ponselnya saat itu, mungkin aku tidak berada di sini. Tapi, aku sendiri pun mungkin memang salah. Untuk apa juga bertengkar di jalanan? Konyol sekali.

Pengemudi yang ternyata adalah pegawai kantoran itu memberikan uang ganti rugi yang bisa dibilang banyak. Ibuku sebenarnya kesal, tapi dia tidak mau memperpanjang kasus ini jadi hubungan keluarga kami dengan pengemudi itu berhenti sampai di situ saja.

Aki yang mendengar cerita itu hanya menghela napas pasrah. “Setidaknya dia masih sadar,” katanya. _Well_ , aku harus setuju dengan itu.

Sisa hari kedua ini tidak begitu menarik sebenarnya. Karena sekarang hari Minggu, Aki awalnya berniat menghabiskan waktunya seharian di sini. Ayah datang saat hari sudah berganti malam setelah dia menyelesaikan urusannya di Prancis sana. Katanya beliau hanya bisa cuti seminggu, jadi setelah seminggu, beliau harus kembali ke Prancis untuk bekerja.

Mereka bertiga makan malam bersama tak lama setelah ayahku datang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi setelah mereka kembali, kedua orang tuaku menyuruh Aki untuk istirahat. Aki akhirnya pulang hari itu dan tidak kembali. Ibu lalu memberitahuku—tubuhku—kalau ibu menyuruh Aki pulang demi kesehatannya. Kulitnya terlihat pucat dan kondisinya tampak tidak baik-baik saja.

Lalu ternyata ibu dan ayah tahu kalau hubunganku dengan Aki sudah selesai dan kami sekarang turun status menjadi orang asing. Mungkin tadi saat makan malam Aki memberitahu mereka soal itu.

Setelah itu, tak ada lagi hal yang menarik. Hanya ibu dan ayah yang menjagaku bergantian saat akhirnya ibu ingat aku punya kucing untuk diurus. Ibu pulang ke rumahku (kedua orang tuaku memiliki kunci cadangan untuk berjaga-jaga) dan berniat untuk menginap di sana selama aku di rumah sakit. Toh, katanya Nana dan Popo juga butuh diurus, daripada harus bolak-balik antara apartemen-rumah sakit-rumahku, lebih baik ibu tinggal di rumahku sekalian.

Sesungguhnya, aku sangat berterima kasih sekali. Kalau saja aku bisa meminta ibu untuk mengirimkan rasa rinduku pada Nana dan Popo.

* * *

Hari ketiga. Senin, 3 Juni 20XX.

Sekarang hari Senin. Seharusnya aku berada di dalam kelas dan mendengarkan penjelasan dosen saat ini, namun lihat keadaanku sekarang, terbaring tanpa tahu kapan akan bangun. Orang tuaku mulai khawatir karena aku tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan siuman. Apalagi dokter yang mengoperasi dan menanganiku berkata bahwa operasinya berjalan dengan lancar dan kondisiku sudah stabil, hanya saja aku tidak memberikan respon apapun.

Aki ada di sini sejak sejam lalu dan berkata mengenai sesuatu tentang tugas kami dan soal kelas sebelum akhirnya dia pergi menuju kampus. Sejauh yang kutahu, tidak ada rumah sakit yang membiarkan pasiennya memiliki kunjungan jam tujuh pagi, tapi sepertinya ini perbuatan orang tuaku. Mungkin mereka diam-diam mendaftarkan Aki sebagai kerabatku ke rumah sakit sehingga Aki bisa bebas ke sini pada jam berapa pun dia mau—apalagi kalau mengingat ayahku hanya di sini selama seminggu, dan mengingat pekerjaan ibu, sepertinya nanti dia akan kembali bekerja.

Ibu sendiri meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Namun, sepertinya kalau memang aku belum bangun sampai beberapa bulan ke depan (semoga jangan), mendekati bulan Oktober ibu akan sibuk bekerja untuk Tokyo Fashion Week. Jadi, pasti ibu akan lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di kantor. Dan mungkin juga selama waktu itu ibu akan kembali tinggal di apartemen. Untuk saat ini, seperti yang ibu ceritakan padaku, ibu akan tinggal di rumahku sementara.

Sementara ayahku sendiri yang memang hanya bisa mengambil cuti seminggu dan tinggal di rumah kami yang lama—hitung-hitung selain mengunjungi rumah yang entah sudah berapa tahun tidak ditempati dan hanya dibersihkan oleh orang suruhan. Ayahku sendiri sebenarnya berharap untuk bisa tinggal lebih lama karena khawatir dengan kondisi ibuku yang tampak kurang baik. Belum lagi ayah tahu kalau mulai bulan depan ibu sudah akan sibuk untuk persiapan Tokyo Fashion Week. Jadi, kalau misalnya aku tak segera siuman, tidak ada yang bisa menjagaku di sini.

Makanya ayahku terus menanyai dokter dan suster di sini mengenai keadaanku. Kalau memang tidak ada yang salah, kenapa aku tak kunjung bangun? Apa trauma yang dialami otakku separah itu? Memangnya separah apa tabrakan yang terjadi? _Pasti_ parah jika tubuhku seperti ini, tapi seharusnya aku tidak koma selama itu. Pada akhirnya, masalahnya bukan pada dokternya karena aku yakin mereka telah melakukan yang terbaik, tapi aku. Aku yang entah memikirkan apa di tidurku yang memutuskan untuk bermimpi lebih lama.

Aku tidak tahu akan berapa lama lagi sampai semua ini berhenti. Di saat seperti ini, tiba-tiba aku teringat berita yang kubaca bulan lalu. Ada seorang gadis yang mencoba bunuh diri dan tanpa sengaja membuat dirinya koma. Akhirnya baru bulan lalu dia sadar setelah tiga bulan tertidur. Mungkin aku adalah kasus yang sama? Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar akan terbangun tiga bulan lagi? Tubuhku akan kaku semua dan aku tidak tahu apakah aku menderita luka permanen apa tidak. Aku juga tidak tahu apa aku masih bisa bermain biola lagi apa tidak. Ditambah, bagaimana dengan kuliahku? Kalau aku terbangun beberapa bulan ke depan, ditambah masa rehabilitasi, itu sudah terhitung dua semester, sementara masa cuti maksimal yang diberikan kampusku adalah dua semester. Meskipun alasannya sakit, sepertinya aku tetap akan dikeluarkan. Kalaupun memang aku akan mendapatkan perlakuan khusus karena sakit, materi-materi yang kuterima selama satu tahun kemarin mungkin sudah tak kuingat lagi.

Oke, _whatever_. Aku bisa mengurus hal itu nanti. Aku bisa kuliah kapan saja. Yang kupermasalahkan adalah Nana dan Popo. Sudah dua tahun aku bersama mereka, kalau aku meninggalkan mereka dalam waktu yang lama, apa yang akan terjadi? Kucing adalah hewan yang mudah stres, belum lagi meskipun ibu pernah bertemu Nana dan Popo beberapa kali, tetap saja bagi mereka orang lain selain aku adalah orang asing. Bagaimana kalau mereka stres lalu jatuh sakit sedangkan aku tidak ada di sana? Bagaimana perasaan mereka saat ada orang asing yang mengurus mereka? Bukankah itu akan membuat mereka menganggap aku mengabaikan mereka? Semoga mereka akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain berdoa cepat-cepat bangun dan sembuh. Mereka tidak punya siapa-siapa selain aku. Ugh, aku rindu mereka.

Memikirkan semua ini hanya membuat kepalaku sakit. Secara teknis aku ini tidak punya tubuh, tapi tetap saja rasanya kepalaku pusing tujuh keliling. Ditambah aku belum tidur selama aku terbangun dalam kondisi seperti ini—apa hantu butuh tidur atau tidak aku juga tak tahu, yang pasti aku tak bisa tidur sama sekali.

Kalau aku tidak bertengkar dengan Aki hari itu, mungkin aku tidak akan berakhir di sini—salah, kalau aku memerhatikan sekelilingku, kecelakaan itu mungkin tak akan terjadi. Sekarang aku baru sadar, kenapa sekarang aku tidak menyukai Aki sampai segininya? Padahal dulu aku pernah mencintainya begitu dalam.

Apa mungkin karena dia kembali datang ke kehidupanku?

Atau karena aku cemburu dia melupakanku dan menemukan cinta yang baru?

Atau mungkin karena aku ingin _move on_ dan entah kenapa Aki malah bersikap tak terjadi apa-apa dan merecokiku?

Apakah semua itu?

Atau itu hanya aku? Yang tetap meninggikan egoku dan tidak berpikir dengan jernih?

Sebenarnya aku kenapa?

Aku _ini_ kenapa?

Aku sadar bahwa aku ini orang yang brengsek, orang yang hidupnya diam-diam tak beraturan, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, ternyata sekarang aku lebih dari itu. Aku butuh kata yang bisa menggambarkan keadaanku saat ini. _I’m more than such a mess._

Saat itu aku bilang aku mendukungnya, apa itu semua bohong?

... tidak.

Aku tidak bohong.

Karena Aki sudah tak bahagia denganku—aku sangat tahu hal itu—aku sama sekali tak menghentikan omongannya, walaupun awalnya aku sama sekali tak ingin mendengarkan apa yang ingin dia bicarakan. Tapi, setelah aku membiarkannya, dia bercerita bahwa dedikasinya selama ini pada biola bukanlah sebuah kebohongan, juga ada permintaan maaf karena telah menyakitiku.

Dari awal Aki memang orang yang baik, kenapa dulu aku bisa bersamanya sedangkan aku sejahat ini? Aku sendiri, walaupun mengawali semuanya, aku tidak pernah benar-benar pergi darinya. Memang semua ini salahku, kalau saja aku jujur padanya—atau setidaknya sedikit terbuka—mungkin kami masih bersama saat ini. Aki seharusnya bersama orang yang jauh lebih baik dariku sejak awal dan orang itu kebetulan saja berada di sana, mencintainya, dan Aki mencintainya balik. Bahkan setelah mengetahui semua ini, aku tetap menjadi seseorang yang brengsek.

Tidak heran Aki membenciku hahaha. Hari itu, Aki hanya ingin memberitahuku kalau pacarku selingkuh, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kesal dan marah padanya. Kami bertemu hanya untuk memberikan tugas juga menjelaskan bagianku melalui _print-out_. Dan entah kenapa tempat bertemu kami hari itu yang juga merupakan tempat _part-time_ pacarnya membuatku semakin jengkel. Sebenarnya aku sudah mengirimkan bagianku lewat e-mail, tapi kami pikir akan lebih baik jika kami menjelaskan bagian masing-masing dengan bertemu langsung—sayang saja dia tak memilih tempat yang lebih ‘bagus’.

Setelah kami berdiskusi yang bahkan tak sampai setengah jam, aku memutuskan untuk pulang—bermain dengan Nana dan Popo jauh lebih baik daripada harus berdua-duaan dengan Aki seperti ini—saat dia mulai membicarakan soal ‘perselingkuhan’ itu. Dia bilang pacarku adalah orang yang buruk dan berselingkuh di belakangku. Aki melihat mereka berpelukan dan orang yang bersama pacarku itu katanya mencium pipi kekasihku.

Aku tak ingat jelas, mungkin karena aku tak terlalu memperhatikan juga. Aku bahkan lupa kenapa kami bisa bertengkar sampai sebesar itu. Kurasa aku membalas omongannya lalu dia marah dan aku marah lalu kami mulai berteriak satu sama lain. Itu terjadi sepanjang dari kafe sampai akhirnya aku berhenti di sudut pertigaan yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tersebut ... oh.

 _Oh_.

Aku baru menyadari sesuatu.

Kecelakaan itu ... semuanya ... terjadi tepat di depan mata Aki, ‘kan?

Jadi karena itu dia menemaniku beberapa hari ini? Karena merasa bersalah? Ah ... begitu. Aku mengerti jika itu hari pertama karena dia orang yang mengantarku ke sini dan orang tuaku belum datang, tapi Aki masih ke sini sampai tadi pagi.

Seharusnya dia menjadi orang yang paling tahu bahwa aku sangat tidak suka dikasihani.

Meninggalkanku sendirian tidak apa-apa, selama ini aku juga sendirian. Apalagi walaupun aku belum siuman, kondisiku sudah baik-baik saja—kecuali luka dan patah tulangku. Jadi dia bisa saja mengabaikanku dan fokus pada dirinya. Orang tuaku juga sudah di sini, jadi seharusnya tak masalah jika dia tak ikut menjagaku.

Kalau aku harus jujur, ini tak membuatku senang sedikit pun. Aku mengapresiasi kebaikannya, tapi aku ingin itu berhenti. Semoga besok dia tak datang.

Aki sekarang adalah anggota salah satu orkestra terbesar di Jepang—begitu yang kudengar dari seseorang. Terlebih lagi dia terdaftar menjadi salah satu anggota _first violin_. Untuknya yang dulu membuang mimpinya sejak kecil gara-gara aku, mendengar hal ini aku senang sih. Ucapannya soal dedikasinya pada biola setidaknya benar-benar bukan sebuah kebohongan dan dia tidak mengabaikan biola. Pada akhirnya, Aki telah mempelajari biola sejak usia empat tahun dan kemampuannya bisa kubilang bagus—malah lebih bagus dibandingkan instrumental yang lain. Maka wajar saja jika dia mendapatkan posisi itu, pun dia orang yang bekerja keras. Aku yakin posisi itu sangat pantas untuknya. Ngomong-ngomong, kudengar dari salah satu kenalanku dan juga Mafuyu, tim orkestra Aki akan mengadakan konser dalam beberapa bulan ke depan jadi seluruh anggota mulai sibuk latihan. Salah satu alasan agar dia tak lagi datang ke sini.

Selain itu, meskipun Given sekarang sedang istirahat karena kesibukan para anggotanya, mereka masih sesekali latihan dan iseng membuat lagu baru. Enak ya kalau punya kekasih yang sekaligus anggota _band_ -mu sendiri. Latihan dan kerja bisa dihitung sebagai kencan. Mafuyu juga katanya cerita mereka tinggal bersama sebelum akhirnya Aki pindah dan menemukan apartemennya sendiri.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Mafuyu, sampai sekarang aku masih berhubungan baik dengannya. Dia terkadang masih meminta pendapat dan saranku dalam membuat lagu meski sekarang dia sudah jauh lebih berkembang dibandingkan dulu. Selain soal musik, kami juga suka berjalan-jalan dan makan bersama untuk menghabiskan waktu. Mafuyu malah pernah beberapa kali ke rumah baruku hanya untuk bertemu Nana dan Popo, atau alasan _random_ ketika dia ingin belajar bahasa Inggris dariku meskipun jurusan yang dia ambil adalah Bahasa dan Sastra Jepang (belajar bahasa Inggris itu bagus bagi siapapun, catat!).

Mafuyu adalah salah satu temanku sekarang, selain pacarku sendiri—akhirnya aku ingat. Kekasihku ini bernama Honda Kei, dia seorang pianis yang berusia sama dengan Mafuyu sendiri—makanya mereka cepat akrab.

Alasanku berpacaran dengan Kei bukanlah karena fisik atau wajah seperti mantanku yang sebelum-sebelumnya (meski kuakui Kei adalah salah satu orang tertampan dan berbadan bagus yang pernah kutemui), tapi karena kami sama-sama membutuhkan seorang teman. Kami sama-sama kesepian apalagi Kei yang ditinggal pergi kekasihnya. Kami bertemu melalui seorang _mutual_ dan musik menjadi penghubung kami yang pertama. Setelah mengetahui kisah masing-masing, hal itu menjadi yang hal kedua yang membuat kami cocok satu sama lain.

Tidak ada perasaan, tidak ada cinta, meskipun begitu kami memutuskan untuk tetap berpacaran. Pada akhirnya, kami masih menjadi teman yang baik untuk satu sama lain.

Namun, yang mengetahui hal ini hanya kami berdua. Mafuyu tahu aku dan Kei adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi kami tak pernah menceritakan dengan detail apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mungkin seharusnya dari awal aku cerita saja kalau aku tahu akan berakhir seperti ini.

Aki bilang Kei selingkuh, ‘kan? Walau aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi aku bisa menebak-nebak apa itu. Hari itu, paginya, Kei mengajakku berkencan—menemaninya berbelanja setelan baru untuk pergi ke acara esok harinya. Namun, aku menolak karena aku sudah ada janji duluan dengan Aki. Kei sendiri yang bilang hari itu dia akan mengajak Mafuyu sebagai gantinya.

Mungkin saat itu Mafuyu sedang senang atau apa sampai dia refleks memeluk Kei dan mencium pipinya. Dengar-dengar kompetisi novel ringan yang diikuti Mafuyu akan diumumkan dekat-dekat ini, mungkin dia memenangkan kontesnya atau apa. Aku tahu Mafuyu bukan orang yang seperti itu, tapi dia sendiri pun bahkan sudah putus dari kekasihnya dua minggu sebelumnya. Karena aku dan Kei sama-sama memiliki peraturan tak tertulis untuk tak mencampuri urusan cinta masing-masing (tapi tetap harus bercerita), aku sama sekali tak menganggap itu sebagai sebuah perselingkuhan. _It’s literally fake dating to us._

Dibandingkan Mafuyu dan Kei, aku lebih khawatir dengan hubungan Mafuyu dan Aki. Mereka berada di dalam _satu band_. Satu grup. Aku hanya tak mau Mafuyu merasa bersalah meskipun dia tak ada hubungannya sama sekali.

Sepertinya hari ini aku hanya menghabiskan hariku dengan berpikir, tapi tahu-tahu jam di ruang ICU ini sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Ibuku tadi sempat datang saat siang dan kembali lagi ke rumah—karena tampaknya dia terserang flu—sehingga hanya ada ayah di sini.

Bisa tidak aku bangun saja dan berhenti membuat orang khawatir? Aku sendiri saja bahkan sudah capek, padahal ini baru tiga hari.

Dan tatkala aku berpikir aku akan menghabiskan hari ini hanya berdua saja dengan ayah, orang yang kupikir tidak akan datang setelah pagi tadi pun datang. Aki tersenyum tipis pada ayahku lalu bercerita kalau setelah pulang dari kampus dan latihan siang, dia langsung ke sini. Bahkan katanya dia sudah makan malam. Kukira tadi pagi adalah kunjungan terakhirnya, ternyata malam ini sepertinya dia juga sepertinya berniat untuk menginap ketika aku baru ingat kalau besok kami tak ada kelas.

Melihat Aki dan ayah yang berbincang akrab mungkin tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa pertemuan terakhir mereka sebelum kemarin adalah bertahun-tahun yang lalu, saat kelas dua SMA, saat aku berlibur ke Kanada dan orang tuaku memintaku membawa pacar untuk liburan bersama. Sampai saat ini aku masih bersyukur bahwa ayah dan ibu tidak mempermasalahkan yang kupacari adalah laki-laki dan hanya mengharapkan yang terbaik bagiku. Apalagi ketika aku tinggal terpisah dengan mereka berdua seperti ini.

Dan aku juga bersyukur mereka masih menerima Aki meski kami sekarang hanyalah orang asing. Mungkin rasanya aneh ketika nanti suatu saat aku terbangun dan menyadari bahwa Aki tahu-tahu kembali akrab dengan orang tuaku yang sudah tak ditemuinya selama lebih dari lima tahun.

Ini jahat sih, tapi karena alasan di atas pulalah aku agak keberatan mereka menjadi akrab seperti ini. Ayah dan ibu tidak tahu seberapa hancurnya hubungan aku dan Aki sekarang. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang harus kulakukan nanti karena situasi akan menjadi sangat canggung.

Aku seharusnya tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu tatkala aku bahkan tidak yakin aku akan mengingat semua hal ini ketika bangun. Aku yakin kasusku yang sampai terpisah antara jiwa dan raga ini adalah kasus yang sangat _sangat_ langka, jadi aku juga tidak bisa mencari tahu apakah ada orang yang mengalami hal ini juga lalu ketika bangun dia mengingat semuanya—kalaupun ingin mencari juga mencari di mana. Atau mungkin jangankan memikirkan ini, tampaknya aku akan lebih kaget duluan karena bangun dan tiba-tiba melewatkan beberapa hari tanpa merasakan apapun.

Beberapa jam kemudian, ketika waktunya kontrol, dokter mengatakan bahwa jika malam ini kondisiku tetap stabil, aku akan dipindahkan ke kamar rawat inap, tidak peduli apakah aku akan memberikan respon apa tidak. Ayahku mengerti dan besok pagi-pagi jika tidak terjadi sesuatu atau kondisiku tidak menurun, aku akan dipindahkan ke kamar yang ayah pesan.

Akhirnya, kamar yang baru. Ruang ICU terlalu kecil untuk kutempati, setidaknya kamar rawat inap memiliki sofa yang bisa kupakai untuk berbaring. Namun, yang tidak kuduga adalah ayahku akan memindahkanku ke kamar kelas VIP.

Dulu sekali saat SMP (saat aku masih di Kanada), aku pernah mengujugi kolega ayah yang dirawat di kelas yang sama. Kamar VIP di rumah sakit secara teknis adalah kamar hotel—furnitur dan ranjang yang lebih bagus, sofa empuk, meja dan kursi, _pantry_ , ranjang tambahan untuk penunggu pasien, juga kamar mandi yang lebih besar dibandingkan dengan kamar rawat biasa. Malah katanya dengar-dengar pelayanannya pun dispesialkan. Aku yakin ayah ingin yang terbaik bagiku dan ranjang tambahan itu tentu saja sangat dibutuhkan. Siapa tahu ibuku nanti membutuhkannya, daripada bolak-balik lebih baik menginap di rumah sakit.

 _Well_ , aku tidak akan bisa menikmati itu semua kalau aku masih saja tertidur haha.

Aku pikir malam akan berjalan seperti biasanya, sampai akhirnya pembicaraan Aki dan ayah menyinggung-nyinggung tentang diriku.

“Akihiko, sesekali nanti berkunjung ke rumah anakku. Sekarang ibunya menginap di sana karena sekalian mengurus kucingnya. Nanti kami pinjami kunci cadangan. Kalau sempat, temui ibunya dan bantu beri makan kucingnya. Kasihan mereka.”

Aki tampak kaget, namun buru-buru dia mengangguk kikuk. “Tapi kalau soal kunci, aku masih ada kunci cadangan, Murata-san.”

“Bukan, bukan. Ugetsu sudah pindah rumah sejak memelihara kucing, kau tidak tahu?”

“A-ah ... begitu. Aku baru tahu. Rumahnya jauh dari sini?”

“Tidak juga sih. Sesekali sapa Yui, kasihan dia juga sebentar lagi akan sibuk untuk _fashion_ _week_ -nya itu. Yang namanya pekerjaan, ‘kan tidak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja, apalagi dia ketua divisinya.”

“Ah baiklah. Nanti kalau aku ada waktu.”

Pembicaraan yang selanjutnya sebenarnya tidak penting buatku, karena mereka sekarang membicarakan tentang orang yang sudah berkencan dengan Aki selama dua tahun lamanya. Aku juga tak mendapat info apa-apa. Hanya Aki yang memberitahu ayahku kalau dia sudah punya pacar, kesibukan Aki akhir-akhir ini, Given, kuliah, dan lain sebagainya.

Kalau aku bisa tidur, lebih baik aku tidur sekarang.

* * *

Hari keempat. Selasa, 4 Juni 20XX.

Pagi-pagi, jam tujuh tadi aku dipindahkan ke kamar baruku di lantai delapan. Sesuai dengan yang kudengar, lantai ini adalah lantai khusus untuk kelas VIP. Orang-orang kelas atas, para atlet, selebritis, dan orang-orang yang memiliki uang berlebih dirawat di lantai ini. Makanya tadi kulihat ada satpam khusus untuk menjaganya (dan dua lantai untuk kelas yang sama di atasnya).

Ketika aku memasuki kamar baruku, aku benar-benar merasa sedang berada di hotel. Ternyata walaupun berbeda negara, kelas VIP memang kurang lebih sama. Andai saja aku siuman, aku akan memanfaatkan pelayanan kelas ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Malah tadi petugas yang membawaku ke sini juga berkata pada ayahku kalau pasien bisa memesan makanan sendiri sebagai _privilege_. Nanti kalau aku sudah bangun, aku akan coba memesan sesuatu yang rasanya tidak hambar. Oh iya, suster yang ditugaskan juga katanya hanya akan menangani dua pasien untuk setiap satu suster.

Ruang baruku ini terasa sangat nyaman. Ranjangku berhadap-hadapan dengan TV, tepat di samping kanan dan kirinya ada alat penunjang hidup. Kurang lebih dua meter di sebelah kiri ranjangku ada jendela yang cukup besar untuk membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam ruangan. Di sisi kanan ranjangku, tak sampai satu meter setelah alat pengukur detak jantung, ada nakas yang di atasnya masih bersih. Jam dinding terpaku tepat beberapa meter di atasnya.

Ada juga sofa panjang (empuk, sudah kukonfirmasi) berwarna merah marun terletak di depan TV bersama dengan satu meja berukuran cukup besar dan dua sofa _single_ di sisi yang berseberangan. Di samping sofa ada dua kursi kosong yang kuyakini adalah kursi untuk para penunggu yang ingin duduk di samping ranjang pasien. Agak jauh dari bagian ‘ruang santai’, ada _pantry_ yang berhadapan langsung dengan ranjang khusus untuk tamu yang dibatasi dengan nakas dengan ranjangku. Beberapa meter dari ranjang tamu, ada kamar mandi yang berukuran cukup besar.

Tempat ini persis seperti hotel. Setidaknya kali ini aku bisa berbaring di sofa atau ranjang pengunjung. Aku tidak harus berdiri atau duduk di lantai atau berpose aneh dan canggung lagi—meskipun sebenarnya aku tak bisa merasakan lelah sama sekali.

Untuk pagi ini, Aki yang menjagaku karena ayah pulang untuk mandi dan berganti baju dan ibu akan datang siang nanti.

Tiba-tiba aku kepikiran. Kalau aku dirawat seperti ini, selain tiga orang yang menjagaku, apa ada orang lain yang akan mengunjungiku? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah kecelakaan ini masuk berita apa tidak. Meskipun masuk berita, temanku, ‘kan hanya Mafuyu dan Kei. Dan setahuku mereka berdua sedang sibuk. Yang satu sibuk dengan tugas kuliah dan kompetisi yang diadakan di jurusannya, yang satu lagi selain tugas kuliah, dia juga sibuk dengan tur Kanada dan Amerika Utara-nya, ditambah dia juga terlibat bisnis dengan ibunya.

Nyaris mustahil mereka membaca berita—walaupun tidak menutup kemungkinan—terutama Kei yang jarang sekali menggunakan internet selain untuk keperluan yang penting. Kalaupun mereka tahu, ke mana mereka akan mencari tahu? Satu-satunya jalan sepertinya hanya melalui Aki yang satu _band_ dengan Mafuyu.

Sebentar, kenapa aku malah memusingkan hal seperti ini sih? Lebih baik memikirkan sesuatu yang lain. Ngomong-ngomong, pemandangan dari kamarku tidak buruk. Dari sini, aku bisa melihat ada taman kecil untuk para pengunjung yang terletak di lantai enam—kalau aku tidak salah hitung—dan di lantai satu, walaupun tidak terlalu jelas. Nanti sesekali kalau aku sudah siuman, aku ingin ke sana, daripada hanya berdiam diri di kamar dan bosan.

Selagi aku melamun di depan jendela dan Aki menonton TV, ayah akhirnya datang dan membawakan sarapan. Ruangan ini akhirnya tidak hanya berisik karena suara TV saja. Mereka sibuk mengobrol berbagai hal sampai akhirnya matahari pun naik. Aku hanya bisa menonton mereka berdua tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Melihat mereka mengobrol aku juga jadi ingin ikut menimbrung. Bosan sekali.

Tepat pukul sebelas lebih sepuluh menit, tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka. Ibu datang diikuti oleh dua orang pria yang sama sekali tidak kusangka.

Mafuyu dan Kei datang bersamaan; Aki refleks berdiri, menyambut mereka bertiga.

“Yui-san, kupikir kau sendirian,” katanya sembari mengambil bingkisan yang diberikan ibuku. Ketika melihat isinya, wajahnya langsung menyiratkan tanda tanya.

“Makan siangmu, Akihiko-kun. Aku yakin kau belum makan siang, ‘kan? Sekalian itu untuk Masato-san.” Ibuku tersenyum. Dilihat-lihat, aku baru sadar kalau senyum ibuku ternyata manis juga. Pantas ayah jatuh cinta padanya. Aku tahu ibuku cantik, tapi jarang-jarang melihatnya tidak tersenyum bisnis.

“Katanya mereka kenal dengan Ugetsu dan Akihiko-kun juga, jadi aku mempersilakan mereka ke sini. Tadi mereka sempat dicegat satpam.”

Aki beralih menatap dua orang yang masih menjaga jarak selama beberapa detik sebelum bertutur, “Oh, begitu. Iya itu, Mafuyu—vokalis _band_ -ku, teman Ugetsu juga. Kalau yang satu lagi ....”

“Honda Kei, panggil saja Kei. Teman Ugetsu-san,” dua kepala di sana refleks menoleh saat mendengar perkenalan diri Kei. Ibu hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian ikut memperkenalkan dirinya juga. Ayah pun begitu.

Mungkin ayah dan ibu merasa, atau tidak, tapi aku di sini yang masih berdiri membelakangi jendela bisa tahu kalau situasi saat ini bisa dibilang sangat canggung. Kei sibuk mengobrol dengan ibu dan ayahku, tapi matanya sesekali melirik Aki dan Mafuyu yang sekarang hanya duduk berhadap-hadapan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Aku menghela napas berat. Pertemuan ini sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan olehku akan terjadi sebelumnya. Mana pernah aku membayangkan Kei akan bercengkerama akrab dengan ibu ditambah sekarang aku melihat dua orang lainnya seolah sedang melempar perang dingin.

Aki membuka makanan yang dibelikan ibuku, mulai menyuapi dirinya di tengah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

“Kaji-san.” Oh, Mafuyu mulai bicara.

“Apa?” Dingin sekali. Bahkan wajahnya pun tidak diangkat, dia hanya sibuk makan dan memainkan nasinya.

“Sudah lama di sini?” Hm, pertanyaan basa-basi yang lumayan.

“Dari kemarin malam. Kenapa?” Ada sedikit antusias dong.

“Haruki-san mencarimu. Di grup _chat_. Tidak lihat?”

“Ponselku habis baterai—tuh, baru di- _charge_.”

“Oh.”

Kemudian kembali hening.

Percakapan macam apa ini ....

Lantas aku duduk di atas sofa, hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari Aki dan menatap mereka berdua bergantian. Apapun yang terjadi sebelumnya, pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan hari itu. Semoga saja ... eh?

Ini perasaanku saja atau tadi Mafuyu baru menatapku?

 _No, no_ , dia sekarang menatap tubuhku yang berbaring dan aku bergantian.

... tunggu.

Tunggu sebentar—

“Kenapa? Lihat apa?” Ucapan Aki membuat Mafuyu kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada orang yang duduk di sampingku. Mafuyu hanya menggeleng, kemudian menunduk. Namun, diam-diam kuperhatikan, meskipun kedua mata Mafuyu tersembunyi oleh poninya yang panjang, aku masih bisa melihat kalau dia kembali menatapku dan seonggok tubuh di atas ranjang selama beberapa kali.

“Kaji ... san.”

Aki membuka botol minuman yang sekalian dibelikan ibuku. Diteguknya beberapa kali sebelum membalas perkataan Mafuyu. “Apa?”

“Ugetsu-san ... belum siuman sama sekali?”

“Belum, makanya kami khawatir. Doakan saja semoga dia cepat bangun. Tidak baik kalau koma lama-lama seperti ini.”

Kepala anak muda itu pun mendongak. Mafuyu kembali menatapku, aku yang hantu ini, sebelum membalas, “Sepertinya ... dia baik-baik saja.”

“Memang. Dokter juga bilang begitu, tapi tidak tahu kenapa dia belum juga siuman.”

Tidak, tidak, bukan. Sepertinya bukan itu yang Mafuyu maksud ketika kami sekarang malah adu tatapan, mengabaikan Aki yang berjalan mengambil ponselnya yang di- _charge_ di atas nakas.

Dan saat itu juga aku baru ingat kalau Mafuyu memang bisa melihat hantu. Meski katanya dia bisa merasakan keberadaan makhluk-makhluk seperti itu, dia tidak selalu bisa melihatnya. Mafuyu harus fokus dan menatap makhluk tersebut dalam waktu yang agak lama untuk menyadari kalau makhluk tersebut bukanlah manusia.

Sedangkan dalam kasusku, ‘kan aku berada di dua tempat sekaligus, di atas ranjang tidak sadarkan diri dan di atas sofa sedang balas menatapnya. Tentu saja Mafuyu akan langsung tahu aku ini apa.

Kumohon jangan biarkan Mafuyu pingsan di sini karena sekarang darah mungkin sudah tak lagi mengalir ke wajahnya.

“Mafuyu.”

Tak ada respon.

“Mafuyu?” Aki menyentuh pundaknya. Walaupun terjadi dalam sepersekian detik dan butuh mata yang jeli, aku yakin tadi tubuh Mafuyu berjengit kaget. “Eh? Iya, kenapa, Kaji-san?”

Aki memutar bola matanya, kemudian kembali duduk di tempatnya yang awal. “Kenapa sih dari tadi?”

“Melamun ....”

“Jangan keseringan melamun.”

“Iya.”

Canggung sekali ....

Aku bisa menebak kenapa mereka seperti ini, tapi setidaknya kalau di hadapan orang lain akurlah sedikit.

“Mafuyu,” kali ini Kei yang memanggil. Yang dipanggil Mafuyu, tapi aku juga malah ikut mendongak. “Ayo pergi. Kita sudah ada janji lebih dulu, ‘kan? Tidak enak juga kalau di sini lama-lama.”

“Oh, iya,” Mafuyu pun berdiri, melihat kami satu per satu (berhenti di aku agak lama), kemudian pamit.

Hari itu tidak ada kejadian spesial lagi yang terjadi. Aki melanjutkan makan siangnya bersama ayahku, ibuku di sisi lain setengah berbaring di atas kasur sembari mengerjakan entah apapun itu di laptopnya.

* * *

Hari kelima. Rabu, 5 Juni 20XX.

Aki menemaniku sepanjang pagi, sarapan pun di sini sampai akhirnya ketika siang datang, Aki bersiap-siap pergi ke kampus. Jadwal hari ini sampai sore, belum lagi aku juga tidak tahu kalau Aki ada jadwal lain setelah pulang kampus atau tidak. Ayahku sendiri baru datang pukul sembilan pagi sedangkan ibuku pergi ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali untuk rapat. Aku menghabiskan waktu dengan bosan.

Kupikir jam besuk yang hanya dua jam mulai dari jam sebelas sampai jam satu tidak akan dimanfaatkan oleh siapapun, tahu-tahu jam dua belas siang, ketika ayah pergi mencari makan siang di luar rumah sakit dan ibu masih di kantor, Mafuyu datang berkunjung.

Dia menoleh kanan-kiri lalu tanpa babibu langsung menghampiriku yang sedang asyik tiduran di sofa panjang sembari menonton TV yang dibiarkan menyala oleh ayah.

“Ugetsu-san.”

Aku tersentak kaget, baru tahu ada orang lain di sana selain aku. Tubuhku langsung kutegakkan spontan dan mendapati Mafuyu sudah duduk manis di seberangku. Matanya masih membelalak kaget, tapi wajahnya tak sepucat kemarin—untung saja. Yakin dia memang sedang berbicara denganku, aku pun membalasnya. “Apa?”

Napasnya tercekat—jelas sekali, pun aku mendengar suara tarikan napasnya.

“Ugetsu-san ....”

“Iya, apa, Sayang?” kataku jahil.

Wajah kagetnya berganti 180 derajat menjadi datar. Diambilnya bantal sofa di belakang tubuhnya lalu dilemparkan padaku—meski gagal karena tembus. “Jangan menggodaku,” ucapnya kecut.

“Kenapa bisa seperti ini?” lanjutnya serius sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya. Mendengar pertanyaannya aku hanya bisa mengendikkan bahu. Kalau aku tahu, kalau ada tombol yang bisa membuat jiwaku kembali masuk ke tubuhku, aku sudah menekan tombolnya sejak hari pertama.

“Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Tapi, setidaknya untuk saat ini aku mensyukuri saja. Siapa tahu ada gunanya,” jawabku enteng. Ya siapa tahu aku mendengar hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak aku dengar. ‘Kan itu poin _plus_ untukku.

“Kalau misalnya nanti ketika bangun malah tak ingat apapun bagaimana?”

“Ya ... mau bagaimana. Tapi sayang juga sih. Eh, dari awal juga aku tidak bisa ke mana-mana selain ruangan ini. Jadi memang apa sih paling yang akan kudengar? Orang tuaku sepertinya tak pernah bertengkar, kalau Aki ke sini juga dia hanya mengobrol hal-hal biasa dengan orang tuaku, kalau Mafuyu dan Kei ke sini juga ya ... tidak ada obrolan aneh-aneh. Sepertinya kulupakan juga tak masalah.”

“Kalau lupanya itu lupa kalau Ugetsu-san pernah berpisah dari tubuh Ugetsu-san seperti ini bagaimana?”

“Hmm ... kurasa sama saja. Yah, untuk saat ini aku tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin bangun saja, walau sepertinya sakit di mana-mana. Tapi dibandingkan tidur tanpa tahu kapan akan bangun, aku lebih memilih bangun dan merasa tubuhku ngilu. Katanya kalau koma terlalu lama, risikonya tinggi.”

“Kemarin aku baca-baca soal koma juga, katanya kemungkinan _damage_ yang terjadi akibat koma juga lebih lama disembuhkan kalau siumannya lama. Semoga Ugetsu-san cepat bangun, lebih enak mengobrol dengan Ugetsu-san yang bukan hantu,” setelah mengatakan itu dia langsung menoleh ke belakang. Posisi sofa yang dia duduki memang membelakangi pintu, jadi kalau ada yang masuk tanpa suara lalu menyaksikan Mafuyu berbicara pada udara, sudah pasti dia akan dianggap aneh.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

“Mafuyu,” huft ... aku harus membicarakan hal itu, Mafuyu juga harus tahu, “Aki ... dia berbicara sesuatu padamu ya?”

Mafuyu hanya mengedipkan matanya, kemudian mengangguk polos. “Iya, seram sih—”

“Seram?”

“—iya soalnya wajahnya datar sama sekali. Tapi aku mengerti kenapa dia menanyaiku seperti itu. Pada akhirnya, Kaji-san masih menyayangi Ugetsu-san, ‘kan.”

Akan aku abaikan salah satu _part_ dalam ucapannya tadi. “‘Seram’ bagaimana?”

“Akhir-akhir ini, ‘kan, aku sering mengunjungi salah satu kafe tak jauh dari kampusku, baik untuk mengerjakan tugas, mencari inspirasi, atau hanya sekadar menghabiskan waktu. Anak-anak _band_ juga tahu kafe mana yang aku maksud. Kemarin pagi, jam sembilanan, ketika aku sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah untuk siangnya, Kaji-san menghampiriku.

“Awalnya aku kaget, karena jarang-jarang sekali Kaji-san mengunjungiku tanpa memberi tahu. Kupikir ingin berbicara soal _band_ , tapi dia duduk dan langsung menanyaiku soal hari itu—Minggu, lima hari yang lalu. Di situ aku baru tahu kalau Kaji-san ada di sana dan melihat kami. Akhirnya kujelaskan kalau itu hanya salah paham. Aku terlampau senang karena memenangkan kompetisi novel ringan—juara satu. Jadi ... ya ... tentu saja orang yang melihatnya akan salah paham.

“Dan aku mau minta maaf, Ugetsu-san. Aku tidak bermaksud sama sekali. Aku juga—”

“—kumaafkan. Mmm ... Mafuyu, ada yang ingin kuceritakan soal itu. Soal hubunganku dan Kei.”

“Tunggu, Ugetsu-san tidak putus dengan Kei, ‘kan? Apa ini ... salahku?”

Aku menggeleng kuat dan menganyunkan kedua tanganku. Buru-buru aku menjelaskan apa maksudku. “Bukan, hmm apa ya, singkatnya, aku dan Kei memang pacaran, tapi tidak ada rasa cinta di antara kami. Kami tidak _romantically involved_ satu sama lain. Tapi, bukan berarti semuanya bohong. Suka kok, hanya saja platonik. Jadi, Kei dan kau ada apa-apa pun aku tidak marah juga.”

Aku berhenti sejenak, memerhatikan ekspresi terkejut yang jarang-jarang Mafuyu keluarkan. “Kau tahu sendiri Kei dulu ditinggal pergi oleh mantannya dan sesedih apa dia. Aku sendiri saat itu masih di tahap belum bisa melupakan Aki, jadi ya kami pacaran saja. Toh, aku sendiri tahu Kei bukan orang yang aneh-aneh dan kami masih berteman baik sampai sekarang.”

“Mafuyu sendiri juga sudah putus, ‘kan kalau misalnya suka pada Kei juga akan aku dukung kok. Kei sengaja tidak memberitahukan ini karena dari awal ini memang ideku. Dan karena sekarang aku tidak mau terjadi kesalahpahaman lebih lanjut, jadi aku memberitahumu. Soal Aki ... terserah Mafuyu saja. Mau beritahu dia atau tidak, terserah.”

Mafuyu menyandarkan tubuhnya, rasa-rasanya aku bisa mendengar roda gigi di otaknya berputar. Wajahnya yang menampilkan berbagai ekspresi membuatnya terlihat manis (aku tak pernah mengatakannya secara gamblang, terlebih di depannya, tetapi Mafuyu itu manis).

Masih memasang wajah bingung dan terkejut, akhirnya Mafuyu pun membuka mulutnya, “Jadi ... intinya ... bisa dibilang ... _fake ... dating_?”

“Kurang lebih.”

“Wow ....”

Aku kembali tertawa. Namun, belum sempat kami berbicara lebih lanjut, pintu ruang rawat pun terbuka. Ayahku baru saja selesai makan siang dan terkejut melihat aku memiliki seorang pengunjung. Ingat kalau Mafuyu adalah salah satu dari dua orang yang mengunjungiku kemarin, mereka mengobrol untuk beberapa saat sebelum Mafuyu izin pamit pulang.

Oh iya, hari ini Aki tidak datang berkunjung lagi. Mungkin kelelahan, atau mungkin ini akan berhenti selamanya. Yang manapun, aku tidak peduli juga sih.

* * *

Hari keenam. Kamis, 6 Juni 20XX.

Akhirnya hari ulang tahunku pun datang. Ayah dan ibu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku pagi ini dan membawakanku satu potong kue yang akhirnya dimakan oleh ibu. Tidak terasa aku sudah berusia 24 tahun sekarang. Terparahnya, aku sama sekali tidak sadar dan dalam masa koma. Aku melewatkan ulang tahunku begitu saja. Rasanya ini lebih aneh daripada melewatkan ulang tahun karena tidak ingat.

Aki hari ini datang berkunjung sejak pagi, spesialnya, dia membawakanku setangkai bunga yang nanti ditaruhnya di dalam vas. Hari ini seharusnya kami ada jadwal kuliah meskipun hanya sore, tapi sepertinya Aki tak berniat untuk pergi ke kampus. Ayah dan ibu meninggalkan Aki sendirian di sini, entah mereka pergi ke mana. Tahu mungkin kalau Aki ingin melewati hari ulang tahunku hanya berdua saja—atau mungkin aku yang terlalu percaya diri.

Orang tuaku dan Aki pergi makan siang bersama, namun yang kembali ke kamar hanya Aki seorang. Aki bilang kalau ayah dan ibu ada urusan, tapi aku tak ingat apapun dari percakapan kemarin. Mereka sama sekali tak membicarakan apapun soal hari ini.

Dan hari ini, pukul dua siang, seharusnya Aki sudah bersiap-siap pergi, tapi dia malah bersantai berbaring di ranjang sembari menonton TV. Tidak ada acara yang begitu menarik saat sekilas tadi kulihat, mungkin karena itulah Aki memilih menonton siaran ulang film di saluran luar negeri.

“Ugetsu, tahu film ini tidak? Aku belum pernah tonton ini, tapi sepertinya menarik. Bertahan hidup di kereta yang tidak pernah berhenti berjalan karena dunia memasuki zaman es. Bagus juga ya plotnya,” komentar Aki sembari menaikkan volume suara.

Mmm, aku tidak terlalu tahu soal film. Aku jarang menonton film kecuali plotnya benar-benar menarik atensiku. Aku tidak tahu film ini sama sekali— _survival theme_ juga bukan tema kesukaanku. Oh iya, judul film ini Snowpiercer, seperti yang kulihat di pojok layar.

“Kau tahu kalau tokoh utama film ini adalah tokoh utama di film-film Avengers?”

Tidak sih.

“Namanya Chris Evans—kalau aku tidak salah ingat. Captain America, tahu?”

Pernah dengar.

“Ah ... aku berkata apapun kau juga tidak akan menjawab, ‘kan?”

“Secara teknis aku bisa menjawab. Nih sekarang aku menjawabmu.”

Aki mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping, dia bertumpu pada lengannya sendiri dan menatapku dari sana. Aku yang duduk di pinggir ranjangku sendiri hanya bisa diam memerhatikan dia. Kakiku yang melayang tak menapak lantai berayun pelan, menunggunya kembali berbicara.

“Selamat ulang tahun, Ugetsu—oh, aku sudah mengatakannya tadi pagi, aku baru ingat. Aku tak bisa berharap apa-apa selain yang baik-baik. Semoga kau juga cepat siuman. Nanti, kalau sudah bangun, aku akan membelikanmu kue.”

Aku tersenyum miring. Aki selalu begini setiap aku ulang tahun, padahal dua tahun terakhir dia tidak menganggapku ada—sudah lupa begitu saja. Tak ada ucapan apapun untukku—bukan berarti aku mengharapkan apapun darinya. Toh kami sudah berpisah. Kalau seperti ini, dan terus seperti ini, mungkin aku tidak akan sekesal itu padanya ... mungkin hubungan yang sudah dianggap menghilang dan tak ada tidak akan menjadi memburuk.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku satu kampus dengannya lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku satu kelas dengannya lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kaji Akihiko di depanku ini bertingkah seolah tidak ada hal yang terjadi dan menyapaku dengan ringan.

Aku mengabaikannya selama dua tahun, sejak berpisah, aku memutus semua komunikasiku dengannya. Semua kabar Aki yang kutahu hanya dari Mafuyu, itu pun bukan aku yang meminta, hanya inisiatifnya saja.

Aku tidak suka. Kupikir kalau kami sama-sama mengabaikan satu sama lain, kami akan selamanya begitu? Tapi ketika kami mulai disatukan untuk sebuah tugas, Aki merasa jarak di antara kami seperti tidak ada. Mulai menanyaiku macam-macam, berpikir kita adalah teman, mencampuri urusanku, mengomentari Kei, dan sebagainya. Kadang dia mengirimiku _chat_ untuk bertanya Mafuyu di mana. Memang aku siapanya Mafuyu? Aku dan Mafuyu bahkan tidak tinggal bersama, mana mungkin aku tahu dia di mana. Aku dan kau yang dulu tinggal bersama saja tidak tahu jadwal satu sama lain dengan baik, apalagi ini.

Aku benci sikap sok akrabnya itu.

_At least take the hints. I don’t wanna engage myself with you anymore._

Hal sesederhana ini saja dia tidak mengerti. Bagaimana aku tidak kesal? Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku bertengkar dengannya semenjak kami ‘dekat’ kembali sampai-sampai aku bosan. Rutinitas kami bukanlah mengobrol layaknya orang normal, tapi bertengkar atas hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Capek? Capek. Sangat capek. Ke mana aku dan Aki yang dulu mengobrol layaknya sepasang kekasih yang hanya tahu mencintai satu sama lain? Ke mana aku dan Aki yang merasa setiap hari adalah hari bulan madu?

Hilang.

Hilang tak berbekas.

Yang ada hanya adu omongan, yang ada hanya bertengkar—bahkan ketika kami sudah berjalan di jalan masing-masing.

Ketika aku menjalani satu tahun terakhirku seperti itu, menurutmu bagaimana aku akan menghadapi Aki yang tiba-tiba seperti ini? Hanya karena aku kecelakaan dan dia ada di sana, tiba-tiba dia mengunjungiku dan menjagaku setiap hari? Konyol, ‘kan? Bodoh, ‘kan? Aku tidak mungkin tidak berpikir tidak ada apa-apa.

Aki pasti kasihan, Aki pasti merasa bersalah.

Dan aku tidak suka apapun yang sebenarnya menjadi alasan Aki tetap di sini sampai hari ini. Lagipula tidak mengunjungiku juga tidak apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa? Kalau dia tidak di sini sampai malam juga dia masih suka menanyakannya ke ibuku, jadi kenapa harus melihat langsung? Kalau mau berkunjung lebih sesekali saja, tidak ada bedanya juga.

“Ugetsu.”

Hm?

“Apa?”

Aki mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Sempat dia menatap jendela di luar sana yang masih menunjukkan jelas kalau sekarang masih siang, lalu beranjak dan duduk di samping ranjangku—tepat di sebelahku yang duduk di ujung.

“Hari ini, kau lebih tua dariku setahun. Sudah 24 tahun ya, tidak terasa. Pertama kali kita merayakan ulang tahunmu itu saat kelas dua SMA, hampir setahun setelah berpacaran. Lalu terakhir kali itu tiga tahun lalu, tapi itu perayaan yang sederhana, ‘kan? Hanya di rumah, berdua, makan masakan yang kubuat.”

Wah, masih ingat ternyata. Bukan aku saja.

“Sekarang, kau malah tertidur seperti ini di hari ulang tahunmu.”

Ya, aku juga tidak mau.

“... maaf ya.”

“Hm?”

“Kalau kita tidak bertengkar hari itu, mungkin kau tidak akan berbaring di sini. Ah, ngomong-ngomong ... kenapa ya kita bertengkar terus? Aku heran. Sepertinya apapun yang kita lakukan, di mata satu sama lain kita akan selalu mengesalkan. Maaf ya, aku tahu kau mengabaikanku, tapi aku terus mengganggumu. Itu bukan maksudku, sumpah itu bukan maksudku.”

Aku mengerjapkan mata, kemudian turun dan duduk di seberangnya. Pas sekali baru saja aku memikirkan hal ini.

“Aku ... ingin berteman denganmu. Aku hanya ingin berhubungan lagi denganmu. Tapi mungkin caraku juga salah, jadi kau kesal. Aku juga kesal. Yah aku juga kelewatan sih, aku minta maaf. Aku tahu aku juga salah.”

Oh, jadi dia sadar rupanya.

“Aku ... aku di sini, kau marah tidak? Aku mengunjungimu setiap hari karena khawatir, bukan karena apa-apa. Maaf ya, kalau kau tersinggung.”

Aku tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Dari dulu sebenarnya aku tahu Aki itu orang yang baik. Tapi kalau sampai seperti ini ketika kami sudah bukan siapa-siapa, bukankah berlebihan ....

“Aku mengatur waktuku dengan baik, jangan khawatir.”

Ini telepati atau apa sih, kenapa dia selalu menjawab apa yang aku pikirkan.

“Kalau kau sudah bangun, aku ingin tanya mau hadiah apa. Tapi kayaknya jawabanmu juga tidak akan berbeda dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya, ya? Sesekali minta hadiah, tidak ada salahnya. Murata-san dan Yui-san tadinya ingin membelikanmu sesuatu kalau kau bangun hari ini, tapi sepertinya tidak ....”

Kalaupun memang mereka akan membelikanku sesuatu, memangnya apa? Aku tidak ingat pernah menginginkan barang sebegitunya.

“Mereka akan kembali beberapa jam lagi, jadi setidaknya aku akan bersamamu sampai malam. Jangan marah, ya?”

Aku refleks terkekeh.

Kalau sudah dengar begini, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa marah ....

Ah, aku juga ingin minta maaf. Kapan ya aku bangun ....

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ayah dan ibu datang jam delapan malam. Mereka berdua menemukan Aki tidur sembari menggenggam tanganku di samping ranjang. Aku duduk menyender pada tubuhnya. Tidak terasa apa-apa, tapi aku yakin tubuhnya hangat.

* * *

Hari ketujuh. Jumat, 7 Juni 20XX.

Aki tadi mampir sebentar sebelum akhirnya pergi untuk ke kampus. Hari ini ada kelas untuk pagi dan sore hari. Hari yang paling aku tidak suka sejujurnya. Aku tidak pernah suka ada jam kosong yang begitu jauh antara kelas pertama dan kelas terakhir. Aku tidak tahu apakah Aki nanti siang akan ke sini atau tidak, tapi sepertinya tidak. Tanggung juga, lebih baik menunggu di kampus.

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, tidak terasa sudah satu minggu aku dirawat di sini. Dan meskipun sudah satu minggu, aku masih belum ada kemajuan. Semuanya stabil, tapi aku belum juga bangun. Tampaknya kemarin malam ayah dan ibuku—setelah Aki pulang—membicarakan soal komaku ini. Katanya kalau sudah lepas seminggu, mereka berdua harus berantisipasi untuk hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi.

Huft ... mungkin saja aku meninggal minggu besok ya ... atau mungkin tidak bangun sampai beberapa bulan ke depan?

Kasihan Nana dan Popo, bagaimana mereka? Kata ibu, mereka baik-baik saja, masih mau makan. Mungkin mereka agak terbiasa karena aku terkadang menitipkan mereka di _shelter_ ketika aku pergi ke luar negeri. Tapi kalau sampai lebih dari satu minggu, aku yakin mereka panik. Uh, aku sayang kalian, tolong tunggu aku pulang.

Hari ini ayah dan ibu bersamaku dari pagi. Ibu tadi sempat ke kantor pagi-pagi untuk rapat, namun setelah itu ibu kembali tak lama kemudian. Acara TV yang ditonton ibu juga tidak ada yang ramai. Kenapa aku harus terikat di sini sih? Kenapa tidak bisa keluar? Setidaknya, ‘kan, aku bisa menakuti orang-orang kalau aku bosan. Sudah tidur tidak bisa, menyentuh barang pun tidak bisa.

Kalau aku harus menjalani minggu-mingguku ke depannya dengan seperti ini, aku akan menjadi hantu stress pertama kali di dunia. Mungkin lebih baik para hantu gentayangan membuka layanan konsultasi, siapa tahu dengan begitu mereka bisa cepat meninggalkan dunia ini dan pergi ke akhirat sana.

Kupikir akan ada sesuatu yang menarik hari ini, tapi ternyata tetap tidak ada. Aku tidak dapat pengunjung (haha seperti punya teman saja), Aki tidak mampir lagi, dan dokter tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang baru.

Bo~san~

* * *

Hari kesepuluh. Senin, 10 Juni 20XX.

Tadinya ini akan menjadi hari-hari yang sama, sampai akhirnya ketika jam besuk tiba, Mafuyu datang berkunjung. Hari ini ayahku mendadak pulang pagi-pagi sekali, padahal seingatku jadwal pesawatnya adalah sore hari. Katanya ada urusan mendadak di kantornya sana sehingga mau tak mau ayahku harus pulang lebih awal. Dan mengingat sekarang hari Senin juga, ibu tetap ke kantor, walaupun setengah hari, untuk mengetahui perkembangan persiapan mereka untuk mengikuti Tokyo Fashion Week.

(Oh iya, untuk saat ini ibu belum memberikan _update_ mengenai kondisi Nana dan Popo selain mereka tetap makan seperti biasa. Tidak ada tanda-tanda sakit, semoga tidak.)

Seperti biasa, ibu akan ke rumah sakit ketika selesai makan siang di luar sana. Aki sendiri sudah membeli makan siangnya sebelum datang ke sini—sudah habis dalam lima belas menit malah. Jadi sekarang, seharusnya Aki mulai mengerjakan tugasnya untuk minggu depan, tapi ternyata lebih dulu datang seorang pengunjung.

Aki yang sedang sibuk mengganti saluran TV menoleh tiba-tiba ketika pintu ruang rawat terbuka. Muncul kepala dengan rambut _fluffy_ berwarna cokelat terang dari sana. “Kaji-san? Benar ternyata ada di sini.”

“Mafuyu?” Aki menjulurkan kepalanya, kemudian menyuruh Mafuyu masuk ke dalam. “Tumben.”

“Hm? Hanya ingin berkunjung, sekalian melihat keadaan Ugetsu-san,” oh ternyata Mafuyu membawa bunga, cantik sekali, “belum siuman?”

Sembari menata bunga pemberian Mafuyu di vas, Aki menjawab, “Belum. Kondisinya baik-baik saja, tapi, ya, itu. Belum juga sadar.”

Melihat mereka yang sudah kembali seperti biasa dan tidak dingin seperti minggu lalu tanpa sadar membuatku menghela napas lega. Ternyata mereka sudah berbaikan. Dilihat dari kerlingan mata Mafuyu yang bertemu pandang denganku pun aku benar-benar yakin dan senang mereka sudah baik-baik saja. Sepertinya Mafuyu juga telah menceritakan soal aku dan Kei pada Aki.

Selanjutnya mereka membicarakan sesuatu tentang kuliah dan semacamnya, sampai akhirnya, Mafuyu menyinggung sebuah topik.

“Kaji-san, biasanya di sini sampai jam berapa? Seminggu ini Kaji-san sulit dihubungi.” Mafuyu duduk di sofa _single_ , bertanya tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari TV.

“Kenapa memang?” Aki yang duduk di seberangnya hanya menjawab cuek, camilan yang dibawakan oleh ibuku dimakannya suap demi suap.

“Terakhir kita latihan kurang lebih dua minggu lalu. Mau molor sampai kapan lagi?”

“Lho tapi kita memang tidak ada rencana bikin album atau proyek apa, ‘kan? Kau dan Uenoyama sibuk dengan proyek bersama _band_ temanmu itu, Haruki juga sedang syuting film. Aku sibuk latihan untuk konser. Jadi wajar saja kalau latihan _band_ diundur terus.”

“Iya, tapi kemarin-kemarin aku masih bertemu dengan mereka berdua, sedangkan bertemu Kaji-san susah.”

“Ya tinggal cari aku ke sini atau ke tempat latihan. Kalian, ‘kan, tahu aku latihan di mana.”

“Kaji-san, bukan itu saja masalahnya ....”

Aki membenarkan posisinya. Sepertinya dia tampak kesal dengan pembicaraan yang bertele-tele. “Terus apa? Karena aku susah dihubungi? _Power bank_ -ku hilang, jadi wajar saja ponselku sering habis baterai.”

Mafuyu menghela napas kasar. Sekilas melirikku yang duduk di ujung ranjang, dia kembali meneruskan, “Kaji-san, setidaknya, hubungi Haruki-san. Dia, ‘kan pacarmu juga. Kemarin katanya dia ke apartemenmu, tapi apartemenmu kosong.”

“Sabtu dan Minggu memang selalu ada jadwal latihan, ‘kan? Aku sudah bilang dari awal.”

“Tapi, Kaji-san sempat ke sini?”

Aki mengubah posisi duduknya, mencondongkan wajahnya, lalu menatap tajam pemuda yang lebih muda hampir lima tahun darinya itu.

“Tidak usah bertele-tele. Aku tidak suka.”

“Hanya itu yang ingin aku bicarakan,” Mafuyu menatap jemarinya yang tanpa sadar bertaut, kemudian kembali angkat bicara, “aku bukannya marah atau apa. Tapi, setidaknya kasih kabar ke Haruki-san. Aku mengerti Kaji-san khawatir, apalagi orang tua Ugetsu-san sibuk, tapi jangan terlalu sampai seperti ini.”

“Yui-san sedang persiapan Tokyo Fashion Week, Murata-san sudah kembali pagi tadi. Tidak ada yang menjaga Ugetsu di—oke, oke, besok aku libur, ayo latihan _band_.”

Mafuyu mendengus.

Aku yang mendengar percakapan dari awal merasa tidak enak jika harus mengganggu hubungan mereka yang sudah kembali baik. Memang sih Aki tidak sepanjang hari di sini, dia juga pernah beberapa kali tidak kembali setelah pergi. Bahkan, seperti yang Aki bilang, dua hari kemarin Aki hanya mengunjungiku mulai sore. Meskipun setelah itu dia tetap menjagaku (hari ini Aki pulang pagi-pagi sekali lalu mampir lagi ke sini sebelum berangkat ke kampus), tapi tidak bisa dibilang Aki setiap hari menjagaku 24 jam. Lagipula, Aki, ‘kan, pasti punya kehidupannya sendiri. Kalau memang di luar sana sibuk ya mau bagaimana. Toh kalau Aki di sini, ibu dan ayah jadi ada teman mengobrol—apalagi ibu.

Ugh, bau-baunya ada masalah untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

Aku tidak mau terlibat sama sekali.

Tidak mau.

* * *

Hari kelima belas. Sabtu, 15 Juni 20XX.

Seperti biasa, Aki ada jadwal latihan mulai dari pagi hingga kurang lebih jam tiga atau empat sore. Konser yang diadakan pada bulan Juli nanti semakin dekat, Aki bahkan mulai mengurangi waktu berkunjungnya demi beristirahat (tentu saja ada dorongan dari ibuku juga untuk pulang).

Ngomong-ngomong soal ibu, aku sedih. Katanya Nana sakit. Popo yang biasanya makan banyak juga sekarang hanya mau makan jika disuapi. Dua-duanya akhirnya hari ini dibawa ke dokter oleh ibu. Ibu cerita katanya dokter bilang Nana dan Popo stres karena aku tidak pulang.

Hah ....

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua dirawat sampai kondisi mereka membaik. Ibu sering bercerita pada mereka berdua kalau aku tidak akan pulang untuk waktu yang agak lama. Ibu selalu mengatakan itu setiap menemani mereka makan atau bermain. Tapi, mungkin memang Nana dan Popo tidak mengerti, yah namanya juga hewan. Aku sendiri tidak bisa apa-apa selain mendoakan mereka. Nana, Popo, aku janji aku akan pulang secepatnya. Jadi kumohon cepat sembuh ya.

Karena hari ini hari Sabtu pula, seharusnya ibu bisa menemaniku, tapi tadi setelah membawa Nana dan Popo ke rumah sakit lalu mampir ke sini sebentar, ibu langsung pergi ke kantor karena katanya ada urusan mendadak.

Pun karena Aki sepertinya masih terlibat masalah dengan _band_ -nya, sudah tiga hari ini dia hanya mampir sebentar saat pagi setelah itu tak kembali—meskipun hari itu dia sedang tak ada kelas.

Sebenarnya, aku tak perlu dijaga 24 jam juga, ‘kan? Ada suster dan dokter di sini yang mengontrol setiap hari. Aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja. Aki sendiri, memangnya dia tidak ada _part time_ atau apa gitu? Masa kegiatannya saat ini hanya orkestra- _band_ -kuliah saja? Memang sih kalau ditambah kerja sampingan akan menjadi lebih sibuk, tapi apa dia tidak kekurangan uang ya? Biasanya dia sangat mementingkan uang karena hidup sendiri.

Ah, sudahlah. Kenapa juga harus aku pikirkan sih.

Lebih baik khawatir pada kondisiku saja yang masih belum bangun juga setelah lebih dari dua minggu koma.

* * *

Hari ke-22. Sabtu, 22 Juni 20XX.

Kemarin Aki sempat ke sini walau tak sampai lima belas menit. Kebetulan juga bertemu dengan ibuku. Mereka sempat berbincang sebentar sebelum akhirnya Aki pergi lagi. Yang kudengar sih katanya Aki ada kerja _part time_ di sebuah kafe—baru diterima dua atau tiga hari lalu dan dikontrak tiga bulan. Jadi Aki minta izin katanya tidak bisa menjaga aku lebih sering seperti sebelumnya. Ibu sih tak masalah, toh dia ke kantor pun hanya mengawasi karena kerja timnya tahun ini bagus setelah ada pergantian anggota. Meskipun begitu, tetap sih ibu harus pergi ke kantor hampir setiap hari.

Aki sendiri semakin mendekati konsernya di awal Juli. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia berisiko mengambil pekerjaan sampingan. Mungkin memang dia sangat membutuhkan uang, tapi aku yakin tubuhnya tidak akan cukup kuat. Dari dulu Aki memang sering kerja _part time_ , bahkan bisa tiga sekaligus. Dulu sih karena masih muda dan tidak ada kesibukan selain kuliah, _band_ juga hanya main-main, Aki bisa tidak tumbang. Kalau sekarang ... aku ragu sih.

Yah, semoga dia tetap sehat. Kasihan kalau sakit, masa mau konser perdana malah sakit? Belum lagi Aki adalah anggota baru. Nanti kalau dapat konsekuensi bagaimana.

Ngomong-ngomong selain berita Aki, aku juga punya hal lain untuk diceritakan. Nana dan Popo sudah keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin! Kondisi mereka membaik dan mungkin memang mereka mengerti omongan ibu. Hari ini mereka makan baik-baik saja, diajak bermain dengan ibu pun mau. Semoga saja mereka akan tetap sehat dan tidak stres. Andai saja aku bisa keluar dari kamar ini, aku ingin sekali pulang dan bermain dengan mereka. Setidaknya, mereka akan tahu kalau aku ini ada dan tidak akan meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

Hari ke-25. Selasa, 25 Juni 20XX.

Hari ini kelas libur. Tidak ada mata kuliah sama sekali. Seperti biasa, Aki menemaniku di sini seharian. Ibu tadi pagi-pagi ke sini, namun segera pergi begitu ingat bahwa siang ini harus sudah ada di Korea. Entah acara bisnis atau undangan atau apa. Relasi ibu di mana-mana, jadi aku sejujurnya tidak heran.

Sepanjang hari ini, Aki tidak melakukan apapun selain bermain dengan laptopnya. Sepertinya ada tugas, kalau tadi kuintip diam-diam. Hah ... kalau membicarakan tugas, aku jadi bingung. Nanti, ketika aku siuman, nilaiku untuk semester ini bagaimana ya? Tanggung soalnya. Akhir Juli sudah ada ujian semester, sedangkan aku baru berkuliah sampai Mei. Bulan ini baru dimulainya _second term_ untuk _spring_ semester. Yah, kalaupun memang nanti aku bangun, tetap saja tidak bisa mendadak ikut ujian juga. Semoga aku siuman segera, aku masih ingin kuliah ya, ngomong-ngomong.

Oh iya, baru ingat. Aki, ‘kan katanya ada konser Juli ini. Itu kapan ya tepatnya? Kalau itu _summer concert_ , biasanya awal Juli, ‘kan? Kalau begitu sudah mepet dong? Ujian juga bukannya seminggu lagi? Mana lagi Aki masih kerja sampingan ditambah menjagaku. Bagaimana cara bagi waktunya ....

Padahal ini penampilan pertama Aki, aku seharusnya bisa menonton. Aki keluar dari orkestra kampus di tahun kedua, jadi kalau sekarang Aki bisa mendapatkan tempat di salah satu orkestra terbesar di Jepang ditambah menjadi _first violin_ , kupikir itu sangat hebat. Mungkin sejak putus, Aki kembali menekuni biola dengan rajin. Sayang aku tidak ada di sana untuk melihat _progress_ -nya. Sekarang aku tidak tahu dia bermain sebagus apa.

Semoga dengan jadwal konser dan ujian yang bersamaan, Aki tidak terlalu memaksakan diri. Jadwalnya menjadi pegawai kafe juga katanya malam hari. Kalau tidak salah ingat dimulai dari jam enam sore sampai jam dua belas malam, setiap hari kerja.

Kuperhatikan, dari tadi Aki hanya sibuk dengan laptopnya, sama sekali tak menyentuh ponselnya yang disimpan di atas meja. Dari tadi layarnya berkedip-kedip, mungkin ada notifikasi masuk. Tapi Aki yang sekarang duduk di ranjang tamu tidak mengindahkannya sama sekali. Hey, ada yang mencarimu tuh dari tadi! Cuek sekali.

_Drrt. Drrt. Drrt._

‘Kan.

Meja yang dilapisi kaca di atasnya ini tak berhenti bergetar—oh, ternyata bukan _chat_. Tapi memang ada telepon masuk. Aki~! Telepon masuk tuh. Dari ... oh.

Dari pacar.

Mengingat soal pacar, rasanya kemarin-kemarin saat Mafuyu ke sini, dia juga menyinggung soal ini, ‘kan? Aki sedang terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai dicari terus ya? Makanya, bagi waktu dengan benar. _Time management_ -mu ini bagaimana sih, Aki. Kalau mau fokus dengan orkestra, kenapa tidak keluar dari _band_ saja sekalian. Apalagi sekarang serius bermain biola, ditambah kuliah, dan bekerja sampingan. Belum lagi nanti mulai semester depan harus menyiapkan tesis. ‘Kan sibuk. Toh _band_ -nya juga sekarang walaupun sudah debut tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu aktif—dari yang kulihat. Malah katanya sibuk masing-masing, ‘kan.

_Drrt. Drrt. Drrt._

Astaga. Siapa sih?

Aki! Pacarmu mencarimu dari tadi! Ini anak cuek sekali kenapa sih. Kalau aku bisa menyentuh barang, sudah kulempar ponsel ini ke mukanya sejak awal.

_Drrt. Drrt. Drrt._

Aki mendengus kasar, matanya mendelik menatap ke arahku—meja, lebih tepatnya. Meletakkan laptopnya di atas ranjang, laki-laki yang sebaya denganku itu pun turun tanpa memakai sandal rumah sakitnya. Aku yang berdiri di samping sofa _single_ dilewati, kemudian tombol berwarna hijau ditekan dan didekatkannya ponsel itu ke telinga.

“Iya, kenapa?” Jelas sekali Aki menahan suaranya. _Well,_ kalau aku bisa menguping ....

Hembusan napas berat terdengar, tubuhnya berbalik kini menatapku—aku yang di ranjang. Dan tidak, suara di ujung sana tak terdengar. Ya sudahlah, pada akhirnya itu privasi Aki, ‘kan.

“Aku sudah bilang aku sibuk. Seminggu lagi aku ada ujian semester dan konser. Diskusikan saja soal _comeback_ lain kali. Mafuyu dan Uenoyama juga pasti sedang menyiapkan ujian, ditambah perilisan projek baru mereka dengan _band_ teman Mafuyu itu sebentar lagi.”

Wah, bertengkar nih.

“Kau, ‘kan, _leader band_ ini. Aku tahu kau ingin diskusi, tapi bukankah kita berempat sudah mengobrolkan soal ini beberapa hari lalu? Kalau mau ditunda, ya ditunda saja—nanti sampai Agustus atau setidaknya akhir Juli. Kalau mau ada _early release_ ya silakan. Toh kita memang ada lagu stok, ‘kan. Ayolah, bantu aku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa diganggu.”

Kalau ada _popcorn_ , sekarang aku pasti sudah makan _popcorn_.

“Haruki, kumohon.”

Ah iya, aku juga baru tahu nama pacar Aki itu siapa. Selain Mafuyu, sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu anggota yang lainnya. Eh, satu lagi tadi siapa ya? Uenoyama? Benar?

“Haruki.”

Mereka sudah pacaran berapa lama ya. Dua tahun ada mungkin?

“Hah? Memangnya kenapa?”

Lama juga ya.

“Aku di luar. Tidak di rumah—apa? ‘Kan sudah kubilang aku sibuk. Kau tidak percaya?”

Lama juga ya ... bertengkarnya.

“Oke, kuberi tahu. Aku ada kerja _part time_ , oke? Dari jam enam sore sampai jam dua belas malam. Kumohon mengertilah. Aku capek. Aku bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk diriku sendiri. Dan—aku bukan di rumah perempuan atau apa. Tidak usah berburuk sangka.”

Enggan memerhatikan mereka lebih lanjut, lebih baik aku melihat pekerjaan Aki. Banyak aplikasi yang terbuka dan yang sekarang sedang muncul di layar adalah aplikasi LINE khusus untuk PC. Kalau kulihat sih ini _chatroom_ untuk grup. Aku tidak tahu apa karena judul grupnya juga tidak memberikanku sebuah ide. Tapi kalau dari _chat-chat_ -nya sih sepertinya grup ... _part time_? Mereka membicarakan soal jadwal dan sebagainya.

_Ting!_

Oh, ada _chat_ masuk.

Dari Mafuyu? Diperhatikan lagi sih Mafuyu sepertinya hanya menanyakan lokasi Aki. Duh, kalau Mafuyu tahu Aki di sini, mungkin mereka akan sindir-sindiran lagi seperti waktu itu. Tapi, ‘kan Aki juga hari ini sedang libur. Boleh dong Aki di sini? Tadi juga katanya Mafuyu sibuk dengan _band_ lain. Ibu juga tidak ada, jadi Aki bebas menghabiskan waktunya di sini.

Sekarang juga baru jam sebelas siang—oh, sudah jam besuk. Jangan bilang saja Mafuyu hendak ke sini.

Saking sibuknya berkutat dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku tidak sadar bahwa Aki telah memutus sambungan teleponnya. Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya dari sini karena pria itu sedang menghadap jendela, tapi dilihat dari sikapnya yang melempar ponsel begitu saja ke atas sofa, 99 persen aku tebak Aki sedang kesal.

Yah, namanya juga pacaran. Kalau tidak ada bertengkarnya sih namanya bukan pacaran.

“Astaga ...,” tuturnya terdengar frustrasi. Kedua tangannya mengepal, bahunya pun terlihat turun. Bahkan deru napasnya yang tak teratur pun bisa kudengar.

Kalau kulihat dari belakang sini, kasihan juga sih ....

“Semangat, Aki. Sebentar lagi kau makin sibuk. Jangan biarkan hal-hal seperti ini mengganggumu.”

Aki memang tak bisa mendengarku, tapi setidaknya aku ingin menyemangatinya.

Semoga gara-gara ini dia tak terlibat masalah lebih jauh. Ujian dan konser lebih penting. Masalah pribadi bisa dikesampingkan buat nanti-nanti.

* * *

Hari ke-31. Senin, 1 Juli 20XX.

Wow, sudah 31 hari aku terkurung di sini tanpa ada kemajuan apapun! Selamat diriku!

Di sisi lain, sekarang adalah hari pertama ujian dan konser Aki dimulai. Kemarin dengar dari ibuku katanya konser akan dimulai sejak jam tujuh malam. Kalau sekarang adalah hari biasa, Aki hanya ada kelas pagi saja, namun karena sekarang ujian semester, seharusnya Aki siang baru pulang. Setelah itu aku yakin Aki langsung ke tempat konser untuk persiapan. Wah, pasti deg-degan sekali.

Aku ingin menontonnya. Sejak konserku terakhir tahun lalu, aku belum menonton konser musik klasik lagi. Sebenarnya bukan berarti selama rentang waktu itu benar-benar tidak ada konser, ada. Hanya saja saat itu aku tidak bisa datang karena berbagai urusan. Kei sendiri sebenarnya ada konser di Toronto dua bulan lalu, tapi ... sayang aku tak bisa datang dengan alasan konyol, ketinggalan pesawat. Untung saat itu aku tak bilang-bilang pada siapapun. ‘Kan tidak lucu kalau Kei tahu.

Di konser pertama Aki ini aku ingin lihat sejauh apa dia berkembang. Aku ingin lihat sebagus apa permainan biolanya sampai dia bisa diterima di orkestra profesional. Apalagi konsernya hanya diadakan selama tiga hari—Senin, Kamis, dan Minggu. Setelah itu, selesai. Kalau aku siuman dan sehat, aku akan pergi diam-diam ke konsernya dan menontonnya dari jauh. Fakta tidak penting, aku dapat melihat Aki dari jauh dan meskipun dia tak terlihat terlalu jelas, aku tahu betul itu dia. Mungkin _feeling_ atau memang efek sudah lama kenal. Aku tidak tahu apa Aki juga punya ‘kemampuan’ yang sama sepertiku.

Huft ... bosan. Ibu yang bersamaku di sini pun hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dari tadi entah saling menelepon dengan siapa.

Aku ingin segera siuman ....

* * *

Hari ke-35. Jumat, 5 Juli 20XX.

Hari ini hari terakhir Aki ujian semester. Tadi dia sempat ke sini pagi-pagi sekali dan berdoa di sampingku. Katanya supaya dia bisa mendapat nilai baik juga sekalian mendoakanku agar cepat siuman.

Dasar. Ada-ada saja.

Jam dua siang, Aki kembali lagi ke sini. Dia bercerita dengan riang kalau ujiannya di hari terakhir ini dilewatinya dengan sukses. Senang katanya mata kuliah yang paling mudah dijadwalkan di hari terakhir.

Sekarang Aki hanya tinggal fokus untuk konser terakhir pada hari Minggu. Aki juga bisa bekerja dengan tenang, tak lagi harus diam-diam membaca materi ketika ada waktu luang.

Semoga nilai-nilainya semuanya bagus, semoga konser hari terakhirnya ini juga sukses. Setelah itu tinggal mengurus sisanya saja. Berhubung kami berkuliah di Kampus 1, sepertinya kami mendapat jadwal ujian lebih dulu. Soalnya, dipikir-pikir lagi, kalau tidak salah ingat, liburan musim panas baru dimulai saat awal bulan Agustus. Ah iya, bisa saja sih di sela-sela waktu itu digunakan untuk perbaikan dan pengumpulan tugas-tugas yang belum diserahkan. Tapi sepertinya, untuk Aki sendiri dia akan bebas. Toh dia bukan orang yang malas belajar atau jarang mengumpulkan tugas.

Oh baru ingat, karena aku melewatkan ujian, nilai semester ini bagaimana ya? Pasti buruk ....

Apa aku harus mengulang semester ini ketika aku sudah siuman nanti? Capek dua kali deh.

* * *

Hari ke-37. Minggu, 7 Juli 20XX.

Hari terakhir konsernya Aki! Tadi pagi dia sempat ke sini untuk meminta doaku—yang mau bagaimana pun juga tentu saja tidak bisa kukabulkan. Tapi melihat wajah antusias bercampur gugupnya aku jadi ingin tertawa. Padahal sudah dua kali konser, padahal dulu dia juga beberapa kali manggung, tapi tetap saja begitu. Yah aku pun juga seperti itu. Yang namanya gugup pasti ada. Awalnya gugup, tapi begitu aku mulai memainkan _piece_ yang sudah kuhapal di luar kepala, badanku bergerak dengan sendirinya dan rasa gugup itu pun menghilang begitu saja.

Aku masih berharap aku bisa bangun hari ini—serius. Kapan lagi Aki akan konser? Natal? Biasanya sih memang suka ada konser natal. Semoga ketika natal tiba, aku sudah siuman dan bisa pergi ke luar rumah sakit.

Aku juga baru sadar sekarang Tanabata. Dulu ketika kecil, ibu pernah bercerita soal Tanabata padaku. Saat kecil aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya sih, tapi kalau sekarang, setelah kucerna lagi cerita soal dua orang ini, kok rasanya miris sekali. Hanya bisa bertemu sekali setahun, padahal saling mencintai. Kalau hujan, meskipun hari itu tanggal tujuh, tetap saja tak bisa bertemu.

Kalau itu terjadi di kehidupan sekarang, rasanya jauh lebih sedih. Sekarang kita bisa bertemu dengan siapapun dengan mudah. Walaupun tetap saja banyak hal yang menghalangi kita untuk mencintai seseorang, tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan dulu atau kisah-kisah pengantar tidur, kisah cinta manusia biasa tidak ada apa-apanya.

Selain itu, karena sekarang awal Juli, setahuku biasanya sudah ada festival di berbagai tempat di Jepang. Asyik ya, bisa pergi ke luar rumah bersama teman-teman seperti itu. Kapan coba terakhir kali aku ke festival? Saat SMA mungkin? Itu juga karena Aki yang mengajakku. Semenjak kuliah, aku semakin malas ke mana-mana kalau tidak penting. Aku juga tak terlalu suka keramaian.

Oh iya.

Setelah konser, apa Aki akan mengajak pacarnya ke festival? Kalau cepat-cepat sih sepertinya bisa. Enak ya, melihat kembang api, makan-makan, berdua pula. Kalau aku—

—“ _Tadaima_.”

Aku yang dari tadi asyik melihat langit malam menautkan alisku. Ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suara Aki. Sekarang memang jam setengah sembilan malam, tapi apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Kalau buru-buru masih bisa ke festival lho. Mumpung kembang apinya masih menyala.

“Konsernya sukses, aku lega. Oh iya, tadi mampir sebentar ke festival beli jajanan. Coba Ugetsu sudah bangun, kuajak ke sana hari ini.”

Kalau aku di komik, pasti sudah ada tanda tanya besar mengelilingi kepalaku.

Hah??? Apa maksudnya?

“Sebenarnya hari ini aku ada janji. Dengan dia tentu saja. Dia juga tadi datang menonton. Tapi kami bertengkar lagi—di depan gedung pula. Ya sudah, aku ke festival saja sendiri lalu langsung ke sini.”

Ke festival? Memakai pakaian konser? Sembari membawa biola di punggungmu?

Lagian kalian ini bertengkar karena apa sih? Kok perasaan damainya lama sekali.

“Aku bingung. Kenapa ya aku dan dia bertengkar terus akhir-akhir ini?’

Lho justru aku yang lebih bingung.

“Dia cemburu—kayaknya? Tapi, ‘kan aku memang sibuk. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku juga mana bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Aku menemani para perempuan itu juga karena mereka teman sekelasku—dan bukan untuk hal yang aneh-aneh. Tidak ada yang terjadi di antara kami.”

Aki, rasanya ... memang banyak yang salah dari perbuatanmu. Bagaimana mungkin kau mengharapkan pacarmu itu tidak cemburu astaga? Kalau itu aku, aku mungkin bisa cuek, tapi dia, ‘kan bukan aku.

Otakmu itu rusak atau apa sih.

“Saat kami bertengkar dan pulang terpisah tadi, aku baru sadar. Dia sudah bukan lagi prioritasku. Aku tak tahu kapan pastinya—sejak sebulan lalu? Dua bulan lalu?”

“Setelah konser selesai tadi, lalu aku melihat teman-temanku dan para penonton yang mengisi semua kursi sampai penuh, rasanya aku ketagihan. Aku ingin terus bermain biola, aku ingin terus musik yang kumainkan didengarkan oleh banyak orang.”

“Dan ... aku berpikir untuk berhenti bermain _band_. Aku tidak bisa fokus jika harus membagi waktuku ke dua hal—belum lagi aku masih harus kuliah semester depan dan bekerja sampingan juga. Aku ingin keluar dari Given ....”

“Kalau kau bangun, aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu, Ugetsu. Jadi bagaimana? Apa ini keputusan yang tepat?”

Aku memang terbiasa berbicara sendiri, Aki juga. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang suasana di kamar ini menjadi jauh lebih sunyi dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya, berbanding 180 derajat dengan riuh rendah di tengah kota yang sedang merayakan festival musim panas.

Kembang api masih meledak dan menghiasi langit malam.

Tapi aku tak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku pada Aki yang masih sibuk berbicara mengenai masa depannya kepadaku yang belum membuka matanya.

* * *

Hari ke-40. Rabu, 10 Juli 20XX.

Sudah beberapa hari sejak ujian berakhir. Aki baru saja datang dari kampus dan membawa kabar bahwa semua nilai ujian sudah keluar dan syukurlah, semua nilainya bagus, jadi dia hanya tinggal menunggu IPK untuk semester ini. Selagi tak ada kesibukan di kampus, ditambah semester empat baru akan dimulai akhir September—tanggal 30 kalau tidak salah?—Aki berniat untuk mencari pekerjaan sampingan lagi kalau tidak sibuk. Kontraknya menjadi pegawai kafe tepat berakhir hanya seminggu sebelum masuk kuliah. Selain itu, karena pekerjaannya ini hanya pada malam hari, ketika siang hari dia tak ada kegiatan apa-apa.

“Eh, tapi kalau begitu, nanti di sini tidak ada yang menjagamu dong? Yui-san pasti lebih sibuk karena Fashion Week. Mmm ... benar juga.”

Sejujurnya, kenapa dia tidak berpikir untuk membuka les biola? Dia bisa bermain biola, bahkan kalau sampai diterima di salah satu orkestra terbesar dan berhasil mendapatkan posisi _first violin_ , berarti kemampuannya memang jauh lebih berkembang. Aku yakin kenalannya banyak dan memberi pelajaran dasar pada orang yang ingin belajar biola, ‘kan bayarannya kuyakin tidak sedikit.

Oh atau mungkin les Bahasa Inggris? Kalau untuk _reading_ dan _writing_ , Aki yang keturunan Inggris ini bisa kubilang sangat bagus. Meskipun mungkin untuk urusan _speaking_ tidak sefasih aku, tapi kalau untuk _basic conversation_ atau mengobrol selama bermenit-menit tanpa jeda dan kaku menggunakan bahasa Inggris, dia bisa kok. Lancar malah. Lumayan tuh, kalau buka kursus untuk anak SD atau SMP, dia masih bisa.

“Apa aku buka les saja ya? Dari semalam aku kepikiran itu.”

“Les saja, Aki. Lumayan uangnya. Daripada tidak ada kerjaan di sini. Ibu juga sesekali ke sini kok, tenang saja.”

“Kau masih ingat dosen perempuan yang selalu memakai celana dan agak tomboi itu? Tadi dia menghampiriku, katanya keponakannya butuh guru les musik baru. Guru-guru yang lama tidak cocok dengannya. Apa aku coba saja ya?”

“Coba saja. Kalau tidak cocok ya berarti belum rezekimu. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba.”

“Atau Bahasa Inggris? Aku yakin pada kemampuanku meski belum sebagus dirimu.”

“Ayo coba saja! Hitung-hitung cadangan karier!”

Duh, ucapanku terdengar dong! Aku membalasmu lho dari tadi.

“Mungkin kucoba saja sekalian ya? Kalau tidak cocok, ya sudah mau bagaimana lagi. Katanya juga kemarin aku lihat-lihat biasanya ada orang tua yang mencarikan anaknya les-les tertentu berhubung sekarang sudah memasuki liburan musim panas. Aku mau coba jadi guru les Bahasa Inggris juga kalau sempat. Semoga berhasil.”

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

Iya, kudoakan selalu.

* * *

Hari ke-42. Jumat, 12 Juli 20XX.

Tidak ada yang ingin kuceritakan hari ini selain Aki akhirnya resmi menjadi guru les biola musim panas! Jadwalnya seminggu dua kali, dari jam sepuluh pagi sampai jam satu siang. Bayarannya menurutku lumayan, apalagi Aki mendapat makan siang gratis. Anak yang diajarnya adalah seorang gadis berusia sepuluh tahun. Dia manis, agak pendiam, tetapi bukan anak yang aneh-aneh. Guru-guru yang dulu pergi sebenarnya karena tidak cocok dengan kepribadian si anak yang mudah tidak percaya diri. Ditambah dua dari tiga mantan gurunya itu galak dan setiap selesai latihan, gadis itu sering menangis.

Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah mengalami hal itu. Seumur-umur aku hanya punya satu guru dan itupun langsung cocok denganku. Aku tahu pengalaman orang berbeda-beda, tapi tetap saja rasanya kaget kalau mendengar cerita seperti itu. Apalagi setahuku Aki juga dulu—menurut ceritanya—hanya pernah sekali berganti guru, itu juga karena guru yang sebelumnya pindah ke luar kota mengikuti suaminya.

Dengan murid pertamanya ini, Aki berusaha yang terbaik. Dia tahu rasanya tidak percaya diri, jadi dia akan membangkitkan rasa kepercayaan gadis itu sebisa mungkin. Mendengar itu rasanya aku agak miris. Aku tahu sejak bertemu denganku, Aki meragukan kemampuannya sendiri. Tapi sebenarnya permainannya tidak seburuk yang dia pikirkan. Memang dia ada kekurangan, tekniknya pun terkadang salah, tetapi semakin sering latihan bersamaku, dia berkembang menjadi semakin baik. Aku tidak tahu setelah putus denganku dia latihan bagaimana. Tapi kalau bisa berkembang sampai seperti ini, rasanya dia benar-benar latihan dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Aki juga sempat bilang katanya dia menceritakan tentang kondisiku. Dan secara mengejutkan, katanya gadis itu ternyata tahu siapa aku. Katanya kalau ada waktu, Aki ingin mengajak anak itu—Karin—ke sini.

Aku tak bisa bilang apa-apa selain berterima kasih.

Oh iya, karena sekarang Aki juga tetap sibuk, aku harap dia selalu menjaga kondisinya. Terlebih dia masih harus ke kafe setiap malam.

* * *

Hari ke-48. Kamis, 18 Juli 20XX.

Aku pikir hariku akan berjalan dengan mulus—bukan mulus yang ‘mulus’ karena sekarang aku masih berbaring tak sadarkan diri. Tapi, hari ini Aki datang mengunjungiku dengan raut wajah yang masam. Ibu yang sedang memotong rambutku ditemani oleh suster pun dibuat terkejut karenanya.

“Akihiko-kun, kenapa? Masih jam sepuluh lho. Sudah uring-uringan saja,” goda ibuku. Aki tersenyum miring, tak membalas apapun—hanya diam sembari menaruh tasnya di atas meja. Tubuhnya dilemparkan ke atas sofa, ditutupinya wajahnya dengan bantal.

Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum akhirnya rambutku telah terpotong rapi. Rasanya aneh, karena seingatku aku tak pernah memotong rambutku sependek ini. Ibu diperbolehkan memotong rambutku—selama didampingi oleh suster—karena setelah lebih dari satu bulan ini, luka-luka di seluruh tubuhku telah mengering, termasuk luka di bagian kepala. Jadi kata dokter, aman kalau ingin potong rambut. Gips di tanganku juga katanya bisa dilepas dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Ah leganya, berarti tubuhku memang mengalami kemajuan. Hanya tinggal gips di kakiku saja yang mungkin baru bisa dilepas dalam beberapa bulan.

Mendengar hal ini, ibu tentu saja bahagia. Kalau menjagaku, ibu terkadang suka memijat dan menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku supaya otot-ototku tidak kaku—berdasarkan saran dokter. Kalau nanti gips di tanganku dilepas, setidaknya kedua tanganku akhirnya bisa digerakkan dengan bebas. Kalau untuk bagian kaki tetap harus hati-hati, karena kagok, bisa saja kaki yang terluka tersenggol atau malah membuatnya semakin parah.

Aku jadi semakin tidak sabar untuk bangun. Rasanya lebih baik merasakan sakit patah tulang ketika sadar daripada seperti ini.

Suster dan ibuku mengobrol untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya suster tersebut pergi sembari membawa potongan rambutku untuk dibuang. Memastikan sang suster sudah agak menjauh, ibuku baru bisa mendekati Aki yang masih setia pada posisinya.

“Sudah sarapan belum?”

“Sudah, Yui-san,” baru setelah dia menjawab, Aki menjauhkan bantal sofa dari wajahnya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, “gips tangan Ugetsu akan dilepas minggu depan kudengar?”

“Katanya iya. Patah tulangnya sudah sembuh, tapi katanya masih harus ada pemeriksaan lagi sebelum benar-benar dilepas,” jawab ibu sambil berdiri mendekati Aki lalu duduk di sampingnya. “Ada masalah apa?”

Aki menghela napas panjang. Tanpa melihat ibuku, akhirnya dia menjawab.

“Aku bertengkar dengan pacarku pagi tadi. Dia ke rumahku untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Lalu ... kami bertengkar dan ....”

“Putus?”

“Iya,” Aki menghembuskan napas kasar, kemudian dia melirik ibuku dari ujung matanya, “ya sudahlah, mungkin memang tidak bisa dipertahankan sejak awal. Lebih baik aku fokus pada diriku saja saat ini.”

Suara Aki yang kudengar ini entah kenapa tidak ada tanda-tanda menyesal sedikit pun di dalamnya. Mungkin memang dia sudah menunggu hal ini. Dari pertengkaran-pertengkaran sebelumnya pun aku bisa mengira kalau Aki juga sudah lelah.

Apapun itu, semoga ini bukan keputusan yang salah.

* * *

Hari ke-52. Senin, 22 Juli 20XX.

Hari dibukanya gips pun akhirnya tiba! _Finally_ , aku tak akan lagi melihat tanganku dua kali lebih besar dari aslinya. Dokterku dibantu dengan suster melepas gipsku pagi-pagi sekali. Setelah itu, dokter menyarankan ibu, karena sekarang tanganku dua-duanya sudah bisa digerakkan dengan bebas, harus dipijat sekala berkala. Orang yang lama tak menggunakan alat geraknya, apalagi setelah kecelakaan, beberapa di antara ada yang mengalami perubahan bentuk. Bisa saja otot tangan atau kaki mengerut karena kaku. Aku bergidik seram membayangkannya.

Selepasnya, tidak ada lagi yang pantas untuk diceritakan.

* * *

Hari ke-62. Kamis, 1 Agustus 20XX.

Kemarin sebelum bekerja Aki mampir ke sini. Bilang, kalau hari ini anak murid Aki akan berkunjung setelah selesai latihan. Aku tidak sabar menantikannya. Yang ada di pikiranku, anak itu tak lebih dari setinggi sikunya, lalu rambutnya lurus panjang sepunggung, dan dia menggunakan gaun cantik berpotongan A. Posturnya tegap, senyumnya manis, dan sorot matanya berapi-api.

 _Well,_ setidaknya itulah kesan yang kudapat setelah Aki menceritakan Karin hampir setiap hari. Tampaknya Aki juga menyukai gadis itu—ramah dan penurut. Ibunya juga malah menyukainya; beliau berterima kasih karena baru pertama kali melihat Karin tersenyum puas dan menolak selesai latihan setelah sedari kecil anak itu bermain biola. Aki bilang, karena dulu dia pernah mengalami masa-masa yang sama, dia bisa bersimpati pada Karin. Diam-diam sebenarnya aku mengerti maksudnya apa. Dulu, setelah pertemuan pertama kami, Aki menyerah bermain biola karena aku. Bukan menyerah yang benar-benar menyerah, tapi dia tak lagi memiliki keinginan dan _passion_ yang kuat seperti dulu. Memang itu bukan salahku, sama sekali bukan, tapi rasanya tidak nyaman begitu mengetahui kau adalah sumber rendahnya percaya diri orang terdekatmu.

Ketika Aki tiba-tiba berkata dia ingin bermain _band_ pada tahun pertama kuliah, aku terkejut. Kami bertengkar kala itu. Aku menuduhnya berkhianat, Aki tak terima. Bermain _band,_ lalu menggali bakat di gitar, bas, dan drum bukan berarti akan meninggalkan biola begitu saja, katanya. Walaupun pada akhirnya dia masih tetap menjadi anggota orkestra kampus dan menemaniku latihan, di sudut hatiku aku tetap merasa kurang nyaman. Terlebih dia tak menunjukkan apa-apa sampai akhirnya berani naik panggung di tahun ketiga, tepat beberapa bulan setelah Mafuyu bergabung.

Dia bilang dia tidak membenci biola, dia mencintainya alih-alih. Tapi tetap saja, Aki ... waktu itu kau benci musik, ‘kan? Makanya dia lari ke alat musik yang lain. Mungkin juga sebenarnya dia benci aku, lalu membenci biola karena aku. Keputusan Aki bermain _band_ kala itu sangat menggangguku. Aku tanpa sadar menyamakan diriku dengan biola. Ketika dia membenci biola, lalu hanya sehari sebelum pindah dia juga menemuiku, tentu saja aku marah dan tersinggung. Pada akhirnya, aku tetap egois.

Semakin Aki sering di sini, semakin aku berpikir. Kalau memang dia merasa bersalah, bukankah dia malah menghabiskan waktunya tak berguna? Ayah dan ibu sudah menyinggungnya secara halus, tapi Aki bilang tak masalah. Tempat ini memang enak dipakai sebagai tempat belajar karena sepi dan minim gangguan. Tapi tetap saja ini rumah sakit. Siapa tahu malah tertular sesuatu, ‘kan dirinya sendiri yang rugi. Ayah dan ibu, walaupun tetap tidak enak karena terkesan seperti memanfaatkan, akhirnya tetap membiarkan Aki di sini. Lumayan juga, Aki sering mengobrol denganku atau ibu.

Selama di sini, dia juga tidak bagaimana-bagaimana. Dia hanya mengerjakan tugas, menonton TV, merapikan ranjangku, sesekali melamun, atau malah tidur. Baru dua bulan di sini, Aki sudah akrab dengan suster dan dokter yang menanganiku. Mereka tampaknya berpikir Aki adalah pacarku, makanya sesekali menggodanya. Aki sendiri juga tidak menyanggah atau mengiyakan.

Aku juga baru sadar akan sesuatu. Pemandangan Aki yang memakai tindik maupun tidak, dua-duanya adalah pemandangan yang familiar untukku. Biasanya, jika sedang bekerja, atau mengikuti kompetisi, atau tampil bersama orkestra, dia akan melepas semua tindiknya. Tapi, selama dua bulan ini, rasanya aku tak pernah melihat Aki memakai tindiknya satu kali pun? Bahkan—mungkin kalau aku tak salah ingat—ketika di hari kecelakaan terjadi?

Apa mungkin gara-gara dia sudah diterima jadi anggota orkestra makanya dia malas bongkar-pasang tindiknya? Apa karena ini di rumah sakit jadi dia ingin terlihat lebih sopan? Mungkin begitu kali ya? Apalagi, ‘kan Aki ini selalu mencari pekerjaan sampingan, jadinya mungkin malas juga kalau harus bolak-balik memakainya.

Aki juga mulai memakai tindik di tahun pertama kuliah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi atau kenapa dia memutuskan untuk memakai tindik, tapi hari di mana dia pulang dengan dua tindik di cuping telinganya adalah tepat hanya dua minggu setelah dia memutuskan untuk bermain _band_. Aku mencibirnya, mengatakan penampilan itu cocok untuknya yang berwajah seperti preman. Aki tak ambil pusing, lalu tahu-tahu beberapa hari kemudian tindiknya bertambah. Lalu pada akhirnya tindiknya tak hanya di telinga, tapi juga di bibir, lidah, dan pusarnya. Sejujurnya, sampai saat ini, aku tidak terlalu suka Aki yang berpenampilan seperti itu. Aneh. Seperti preman. Seperti bukan anak baik-baik. Kalau hanya satu dua, aku tak masalah. Tapi lubang tindikan di telinganya banyak sekali sampai aku pun tak hapal. Kalau sekarang aku sudah tak lagi melihat tindikannya, mungkin memang Aki berhenti memasangnya.

Aku jadi ingat juga, karena ini rumah sakit, aku tak melihat Aki merokok sama sekali. Pas pertemuan di kafe hari itu pun aku tak melihatnya merokok. Kalau aku sih sudah berhenti merokok sejak hampir dua tahun yang lalu—kurang lebih sebulanan sebelum aku memiliki kucing. Kalau sekarang Aki juga tak merokok, kok rasanya berpacaran dengan orang selain aku membuatnya menjadi lebih baik. Kesannya aku hanya memberinya hal-hal yang buruk.

Kadang kalau aku sedang melamun, pikiran-pikiran seperti itu akan memasuki benakku berulang kali. Jika saja saat itu Aki benar-benar terima ketika aku memutuskannya, apa kami akan tetap seperti ini? Kalaupun ada yang sedih, hanya aku saja, ‘kan? Toh bukannya bersamaku itu menyesakkan baginya? Aku tahu perasaan kami berdua itu rumit, tapi tiba-tiba saja aku penasaran apa yang terjadi jika di hari aku meminta putus bertahun-tahun yang lalu, kami benar-benar putus dan berjalan di jalan masing-masing. Mungkin hubungan kami akan lebih baik saat bertemu lagi, mungkin.

Aku terlalu banyak berpikir, sampai-sampai tak sadar pintu kamarku terbuka.

Oh.

Dugaanku tidak terlalu meleset. Karin memakai celana panjang dan blus yang cantik, tetapi rambutnya memang lurus sepunggung. Wajahnya juga benar-benar manis, Aki tidak bohong.

“Itu Murata-san, Kaji-sensei?” Ternyata suaranya juga manis. Suaranya bukan suara yang lantang atau membuatmu langsung menoleh ketika mendengarnya. Tapi suaranya adalah suara yang membuatmu merasa tenang dan nyaman lalu tiba-tiba saja kau sudah menceritakan harimu padanya.

“Iya. Dia temanku. Kalau dia bangun, aku ingin sekali kau bertemu dengannya.”

Karin melirik pada Aki sesaat, lalu melangkah cepat-cepat ke sampingku. Matanya menelusuri dari ujung kepala sampai kaki sebelum akhirnya jatuh pada Aki yang duduk di sisi ranjang yang lain.

“Aku melihat beberapa videonya di internet. Aku juga pernah mendatangi konsernya dua kali, satu di Amerika dan satu di Jepang. Dia orang yang sangaaat keren. Aku tidak menyangka Kaji-sensei kenal dengannya.”

Oh, terima kasih. Kau harus melihat wajahmu sendiri saat mengatakan itu, Karin-chan. Pipimu bersemu malu.

“Begitukah?” Aki tersenyum, matanya menyipit hilang. Kemudian sembari merapikan selimut dan rambutku, dia melanjutkan dengan rendah, “Kalau aku tidak bekerja atau kuliah, aku di sini menemaninya. Tolong doakan ya, sudah dua bulan dia belum juga siuman.”

“Iya. Kudoakan supaya Murata-san cepat-cepat bangun. Nanti ajak ke rumah ya kalau Murata-san sudah sehat.”

Aki tak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk sebelum akhirnya membicarakan hal yang lain.

Hari ini, aku menghabiskan waktuku mendengarkan mereka bercengkerama. Ibu datang pada sore hari, kemudian mereka bertiga asyik mengobrol sampai petang sebelum akhirnya Aki mengantar Karin pulang ke rumah.

Andai saja aku sudah bangun, ingin sekali aku juga ikut mengobrol bersama mereka.

* * *

Hari ke-78. Sabtu, 17 Agustus 20XX.

Sekarang jam empat sore, Aki baru saja pulang dari pertemuannya dengan anggota orkestra. Sekitar lima bulan lagi akan ada solois yang mengadakan konser, dan orkestra Aki akan menjadi pengiringnya. Pertemuan tadi adalah untuk membahas repertoar apa saja yang akan ditampilkan. Mulai minggu depan katanya sudah mulai latihan sendiri-sendiri, _rehearsal_ akan diadakan kurang lebih tiga minggu setelahnya. Ditambah katanya Aki sebenarnya juga sedang persiapan untuk pertunjukkan balet sebulan lagi. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, September ini orkestranya sudah memulai musim yang baru. Makin sibuk deh.

Aki bercerita macam-macam. Mulai dari _deskie_ -nya yang berganti sampai konduktornya yang marah-marah karena ada anggota perkusi yang telat datang. Aku pernah melihat kejadian seperti itu sebelumnya. Biasanya, sebagai solois, aku datang sepuluh menit lebih awal. Setelah itu aku kembali melihat-lihat materi apa saja untuk rapat nanti. Terkadang aku juga bertegur sapa dengan beberapa anggota yang bertemu denganku. Konduktor yang biasanya menangani konserku adalah orang yang tegas dan benci orang yang telat. Pernah dulu sekali ada pemain _flute_ yang telat datang alhasil sepanjang rapat atau _rehearsal_ hari itu, sang konduktor mengalami _mood_ yang buruk. Aku sendiri tak terlalu suka orang yang telat, tapi kalaupun telat juga aku tidak akan sejahat itu sih untuk menjadi jutek.

Aki juga bilang katanya karena persiapan banyak hal, ditambah bekerja, dia akan tak jadi sering ke sini. Huft ... aku bakal kesepian deh. Selain pada hari-hari awal aku dirawat, Mafuyu dan Kei juga belum lagi mengunjungi selain menitip salam pada Aki. Ibu sendiri juga, karena sekarang sudah Agustus, kantornya semakin sibuk.

Ya sudahlah.

Aku memang bisa apa sih.

* * *

Hari ke-94. Senin, 2 September 20XX.

Tidak terasa sekarang sudah memasuki bulan September. Hanya tinggal dua minggu lagi sampai akhirnya aku yang tertidur sejak musim hujan, masih juga tertidur di musim gugur—sebuah pencapaian yang tidak bisa kubanggakan. Ulang tahun Aki tinggal sebulan lagi. Gara-gara kesibukannya ini, sekarang waktunya di rumah sakit juga tidak sesering sebelumnya. Ibu juga semakin sering ke kantor karena tinggal sebulan lagi sebelum acara Tokyo Fashion Week yang diadakan pada pertengahan Oktober diselenggarakan.

Sudah belum siuman, tidak bisa menyentuh apapun, tidak bisa mengobrol, bahkan menjahili manusia pun tak bisa, aku benar-benar kesepian. Kalau aku bisa pulang dan bermain dengan Nana dan Popo pasti akan jauh lebih baik. Oh iya, kabar mereka berdua baik. Aki juga sejak bulan lalu sesekali ke rumah bertemu dengan mereka. Katanya respon Popo baik, dia mau bermain dengan Aki. Tapi kalau Nana sih ... beda lagi hahaha. Jangankan pada orang asing, kadang padaku saja Nana ini pendiam dan tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Lalu setelah itu dia akan pergi dan sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Seringnya sih Nana diam di _cat tower_ -nya sembari menatap pemandangan halaman dari jendela.

Kukira ini tetap akan jadi hari yang membosankan seperti hari-hari lainnya, tak kusangka Aki datang setelah jam makan siang.

“Siang,” sapanya, lalu meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan duduk di sampingku. Sudah menjadi rutinitas, sembari duduk dan bercerita, Aki akan memijat kedua tanganku secara bergantian.

“Aku baru ingat aku lupa cerita. Sudah seminggu ini aku membantu seorang dosen untuk mengerjakan disertasinya. Bayarannya lumayan sih, tapi minggu depan juga sudah selesai.”

Aku mengangguk tanpa sadar, mengikuti ceritanya.

“Oh iya, sudah September saja ya. Sudah tiga bulan kau tidur di sini. Kemarin akhirnya aku _rehearsal_ pertama untuk konser si solois itu. Tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan. Konduktor kali ini terpaksa memakai konduktor pengganti karena mendadak konduktor yang asli pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan sekolah anaknya. Konduktor yang ini untungnya baik-baik saja. Kalau tidak ya ... mungkin latihan tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar.”

Benar juga. Itu bisa saja terjadi. Dulu ketika Aki masih di orkestra kampus, beberapa kali dia cerita soal kejadian-kejadian ketika latihan dan _rehearsal_. Ada salah satu konduktor yang sering mengalami _mood swing_. Pernah ada beberapa anggota yang tidak mengerti instruksinya, lalu ketika diminta penjelasan malah marah-marah dan keluar dari ruangan. Ada juga konduktor yang seenaknya sampai akhirnya satu orkestra tidak mengindahkannya dan memilih main sendiri. Atau juga ada perseteruan posisi karena yang asalnya duduk di _first violin_ , dipindahkan ke _second violin_. Belum lagi kalau ada bumbu percintaan antara sesama anggota. Aku yang tidak pernah mengikuti orkestra selalu menantikan ceritanya. Beberapa dari cerita Aki bisa membuatku tertawa, atau geleng-geleng kepala heran, atau menepuk pundaknya kasihan.

“Sekitar dua mingguan lagi kontrak kerjaku sebagai pegawai kafe habis. Di saat yang bersamaan, pentas balet pun diadakan. Selain mengajar Karin dan kuliah, aku tidak tahu harus apa lagi.”

Istirahat saja, Aki. Kasihan. Badanmu lama-lama capek. Sudah dari SMA kau ini sibuk cari pekerjaan sampingan di sana-sini. Istirahat sesekali, ‘kan tidak apa-apa. Tabunganmu pasti masih ada. Toh kau juga pernah bercerita kalau uang kuliahmu masih dibayari oleh ayah dan ibumu, ‘kan. Istirahat dulu saja selama beberapa bulan. Apalagi sudah semester empat, sudah waktunya fokus tesis.

Yah, andai saja Aki bisa dengar. Tapi, ugh, serius, aku ingin Aki istirahat. Mungkin karena sudah sejak SMA dia ini selalu bekerja, baginya aneh kalau dirinya tidak sibuk ke sana kemari.

Jadi—lho?

Sebentar.

Aku baru ingat.

Bagaimana dengan Given? Setelah Aki cerita dia putus, Aki tidak pernah lagi membahas tentang Given. Ini sudah ... dua bulan sejak dia bilang dia ingin keluar. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Kalau Aki sibuk dengan orkestra dan pekerjaan sampingan, Given bagaimana? Mumpung sekarang masih libur kuliah, rasanya latihan _band_ juga seharusnya tak terganggu, ‘kan?

“Apa aku istirahat dulu saja ya? Fokus tesis? Kalau ingin lulus Maret, terakhir sidang kurang lebih Februari. Kalau begitu, sebelum konser musim dingin, aku harus buru-buru menyelesaikan tesisku.”

Nah, iya, betul juga.

“Lusa ada _rehearsal_ kedua untuk konser pembuka September ini. Orkestraku memulai musim baru pada September—aku sudah cerita, ‘kan ya?—jadi sebenarnya selama ini aku juga sibuk latihan untuk itu. Minggu depan konser pembuka musim selama tiga hari berturut. Hah ... sepertinya aku memang harus fokus tesis saja untuk semester kali ini. Dipikir-pikir lagi aku semakin sibuk juga.”

“Jaga kesehatan, Aki.”

“Kok rasanya aku bisa mendengar kau memarahiku ya?” Aku dan dia sama-sama terkikik. “Bilang aku harus terus sehat atau semacamnya,” dia tertawa kecil, kemudian merapikan selimutku setelahnya. Sekarang pria ini hanya duduk termenung sembari menggenggam tanganku yang bebas dari infus.

“Kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya aku merasa keadaanku tidak baik—secara fisik dan mental. Tadi malam aku kena demam ringan, pagi ini baru sembuh makanya baru ke sini siang-siang. Badanku sudah tidak hangat lagi, jadi kurasa aku sudah benar-benar sembuh.

“Pikiranku penuh oleh banyak hal. Jadwal orkestra semakin sibuk, belum lagi tesis. Aku bisa tidak terlalu mengindahkan pekerjaan kafe karena sebentar lagi juga selesai. Tapi aku bingung karena beberapa rencana rehearsal akan diadakan pada malam hari. Setelah aku berhenti di kafe, aku tetap masih juga sibuk. Belum lagi jadwal orkestra yang lain—ya solois, ya opera, ya kadang tampil di acara komunitas. Aku juga masih harus mengajar Karin. Memikirkan jadwalku ini membuat otakku serasa hampir meledak.

“Aku baru sadar bahwa aku sangat sibuk. Padahal aku sudah menjadi anggota orkestra sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu.”

Aku menghela napas mendengar jadwalnya. Ugh, jika itu aku, rasanya aku sudah pingsan saat ini. Sepanjang hidupku aku habiskan hanya dengan latihan dan tur. Bolak-balik luar negeri memang melelahkan, tapi itu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan jadwalnya.

Aki yang tadinya menghadap jendela kini membungkuk di atas kasur. Tangan yang satu dipakai untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi masih menggenggam tanganku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi jika Aki seperti ini, biasanya memang ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Dan itu bukanlah hal yang sederhana.

“Ugetsu.”

“Ya?” Aku menyahut, duduk tepat di samping kepalanya.

“Given akan _live_ lusa.”

Oh, ternyata Aki masih berada di Given. Kupikir—

“Itu _live_ terakhirku sebelum akhirnya aku keluar.”

Kutarik omonganku.

“Aku sudah mendiskusikannya sejak bulan lalu dengan mereka bertiga. Kalau Haruki, dia tidak kaget, mungkin sudah tahu dari awal kalau hatiku memang sudah bukan di Given lagi. Kalau Mafuyu dan Uenoyama awalnya menolak, tapi lama-lama mereka akhirnya maklum. Aku juga bingung, mau bagaimana lagi? Di Given, bersama mereka, itu memang menyenangkan. Tapi karena kami saling memacari sesama anggota, satu masalah akan menimbulkan masalah yang lain. Belum sampai di situ, setelah Mafuyu dan Uenoyama kuliah, mereka juga punya kesibukan sendiri di kampusnya dan projek lain. Haruki sendiri sudah direkrut sebuah Production House.”

“Kami berjalan sendiri-sendiri.”

Tanganku terulur mengelus rambutnya, keheningan mengisi jarak di antara kami berdua. Decitan sepatu suster di koridor terdengar jelas, suara angin yang menghempas jendela terdengar keras.

Aku menghela napas berat.

Aku tak tahu ingin membalas apa, dijawab pun percuma Aki tak dengar.

Ceritanya dibalas oleh suara elektrokardiogram yang terpasang di tubuhku.

“Tapi, kalau aku sudah melepas Given ... setidaknya bebanku berkurang sedikit.”

... mau tidak mau aku setuju.

Ini mimpimu, Aki. Kau juga berhasil memasuki salah satu dari tiga orkestra terbesar di Jepang, jangan disia-siakan. Kalau kau berhasil lolos audisi, berarti selama ini kau berlatih dengan rutin, ‘kan? Menurutku, kalau ada yang harus direlakan, kau tidak salah. Bukan berarti kau akan putus komunikasi dengan mereka juga, pada akhirnya. Mereka anak baik-baik, aku percaya. Mereka mungkin kesal, tapi pasti mengerti kok, aku yakin.

“Hah ... aku ingin sekali mendengar pendapatmu. Kapan bangun? Aku kangen.”

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

“Iya, aku juga kangen.”

* * *

Hari ke-97. Kamis, 5 September 20XX.

Aki baru kemari pukul tiga sore. Mepet sekali, padahal seharusnya dia sejam sebelumnya bekerja sudah harus ada di kafe untuk bersiap-siap. Tapi dilihat dari wajahnya yang baru bangun tidur, sepertinya dia kelelahan karena kemarin.

Kemarin akhirnya _live_ terakhir Aki sebagai anggota dan drummer Given, juga sekaligus _live_ terakhir sebagai pemain _band_. Mungkin nanti di masa depan dia akan sesekali bermain _band_ , tetapi tidak seserius seperti sebelumnya.

“Akhirnya, bebanku menghilang satu,” katanya, sembari duduk dan memijat tanganku. “Kemarin malam setelah selesai manggung, aku dan mereka minum-minum. Ini lucu, aku baru sadar sudah berbulan-bulan ini aku tidak minum. Lalu saat tak sengaja mencium asap rokok dari Haruki, aku juga baru sadar bahwa sudah lama sekali aku tidak merokok. Yah tidak rugi juga, toh memang aku berniat berhenti merokok sejak lama.”

“Mafuyu memang secara legal baru tahun depan dua puluh tahun, tapi kemarin kami jahil. Dia dipaksa minum, apalagi oleh Uenoyama. Kau harus lihat, ternyata Mafuyu ketika mabuk lucu sekali. Dia jadi _clingy_ dan bermanja-manja. Kalau kau sudah bangun, akan kutunjukkan videonya.

“Kami makan-makan sampai malam. Mungkin baru tengah malam kami pulang? Aku tidak ingat. Tapi sebelum kami pulang, kami berempat mengenang masa lalu, setelahnya kami malah menangis deras haha—padahal biasanya setelah meminum alkohol aku mengantuk. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dengan hati yang lapang. Akhirnya, malam itu malam terakhirku menjadi anggota Given setelah kurang lebih empat tahun bersama.

“Kami pulang sendiri-sendiri naik kereta. Aku juga tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana sampai di rumah. Pas bangun ternyata malah sudah hampir jam sepuluh pagi. Aku buru-buru membuat sarapan dan membersihkan diri, lalu bukannya langsung ke sini aku malah melamun. Banyak sih yang kulamunkan.

“Tapi, tiba-tiba kangen Ugetsu. Jadi aku langsung ke sini cepat-cepat.”

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Kalau perpisahannya indah, rasanya orang yang ditinggalkan pun akan baik-baik saja.

Tidak apa-apa, Aki.

* * *

Hari ke-106. Sabtu, 14 September 20XX.

Pagi-pagi sekali Aki datang ke sini, menggenggam tanganku, lalu berdoa sembari memejamkan mata.

“Ugetsu, hari ini konser pembuka. Doakan aku supaya lancar dan sukses.”

“Iya, kudoakan lancar dan sukses ya. Semangat, Aki.”

Matanya terbuka perlahan, tangan yang digenggam diciumnya lembut. Kemudian dengan suara rendah dia berkata, “Ugetsu, aku menyayangimu. Nanti kita bertemu setelah aku selesai konser ya.”

Aki menatapku agak lama, kemudian setelah merapikan selimut dan mengecup keningku, dia meninggalkan kamar dengan langkah yang ringan.

Kalau bayanganku terpantul di jendela rumah sakit, aku pasti bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau kedua telingaku kini sudah memerah padam.

Ah, sialan. Apa-apaan sih. Pacar juga bukan.

Dan ... belum tentu nanti malam aku bangun, ‘kan ....

* * *

Hari ke-115. Senin, 23 September 20XX.

Jumat beberapa hari yang lalu adalah hari terakhir Aki bekerja sebagai pegawai kafe. Walaupun sempat beberapa kali izin karena ada _rehearsal_ malam, aku senang bosnya tetap baik padanya. Aki juga malah diberi bonus yang lumayan. Minggu depan Aki sudah mulai kuliah—walaupun katanya Senin dan Selasa kali ini dia libur. Jadi sepertinya dia memilih menggunakan dua hari itu—atau salah satunya—untuk mengajar Karin.

Hari Sabtu kemarin pula adalah hari pentas balet diadakan. Aki juga sempat ke sini, minta doa dariku. Syukurlah setelah itu pada malamnya dia kembali lagi dan berkata bahwa pertunjukkannya berjalan tanpa masalah.

Karena konser dan pentas balet sudah selesai, Aki pun sudah tak lagi menjadi pegawai kafe, alhasil dia bisa fokus pada kuliahnya kali ini. Selesai konser minggu lalu, Aki bertemu dengan ibuku di sini, membicarakan tentang masa depan. Tampaknya Aki akan menulis tesis yang sedikit berbeda dengan proposalnya pada awal kuliah.

Kalau aku sudah bangun, kayaknya aku juga bakal sepertinya. Memusingkan tesis sembari mengatur tur duniaku atau merekam album. Hah ... sudah seratus hari lebih dan aku masih saja tak sadarkan diri. Ibuku bertanya pada dokter, tapi karena dokter sendiri tidak tahu apa masalahnya, pada akhirnya yang bisa kami lakukan hanya menunggu saja.

* * *

Hari ke-122. Senin, 30 September 20XX.

Secara resmi, perkuliahan semester empat pun dimulai hari ini. Aki tidak ke kampus tentu saja. Sejak September, sejak musim panas bagi anak sekolahan habis, jadwal mengajar Aki berubah menuju sore pukul empat sampai jam tujuh malam. Kalau dulu Aki mendapat makan siang gratis, kali ini dia mendapat makan malam gratis. Setelah keluar jadwal semester empat, Senin katanya menjadi jadwal pasti, sedangkan hari yang satunya tergantung jadwal mereka berdua.

Aku baru ingat, hari ini tepat empat bulan aku terbaring di rumah sakit. Wah, tidak terasa sudah empat bulan saja. Beberapa hari yang lalu juga Jepang baru saja memasuki musim gugur. Aku yang sering mengintip ke luar jendela hanya bisa memandang iri. Beberapa orang yang memasuki rumah sakit ada yang memakai syal, ada juga yang sudah memakai jaket tebal. Sedangkan aku di sini tidak merasakan apa-apa. Lebih baik kedinginan daripada seperti ini.

Oh iya, ibu memberi kabar kalau kelak saat pelaksanaan Tokyo Fashion Week yang tinggal dua mingguan lagi ini, ayah akan kembali ke Jepang untuk sementara. Ibu mendapat hari pertama, yaitu tanggal 14 Oktober, jadinya harus lebih awal bersiap-siap. Di sisi lain, tidak enak memanfaatkan Aki yang lebih sering ke sini, ayah akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil izin dan cuti sekali lagi.

Kapan ayahku akan kembali ke Jepang omong-omong. Dia sudah terlalu lama menjadi diplomat luar negeri. Memangnya apa bedanya sih di luar dengan di sini. Toh kuyakin gajinya segitu-segitu juga. Lebih enak di sini, di rumah sendiri. Rumah juga pasti sudah kotor, entah kapan akan memanggil seseorang dari agen asisten rumah tangga.

* * *

Hari ke-134. Sabtu, 12 Oktober 20XX.

Ayah mendarat tadi pagi dan langsung ke sini untuk menjengukku. Sementara ini katanya ayah berdiam di apartemen milik ibu, dan setelah makan siang dengan Aki, ayah akan kembali ke rumah dan meminta rumah untuk dibersihkan.

Lusa adalah hari penentuan bagi ibu. Desain-desain yang selama ini telah dipikirkan baik-baik dengan timnya akhirnya akan dipertontonkan kepada khalayak ramai. Aku tidak berharap apa-apa selain semoga acaranya berjalan dengan lancar.

* * *

Hari ke-136. Senin, 14 Oktober 20XX.

Hari-H!

Ibu mengundang Aki untuk menonton, alhasil hanya ayah sendiri yang menemaniku di sini. Dihitung-hitung, dari kecil aku hanya menonton pertunjukkan ibu dua kali saja, itu pun aku tak terlalu ingat. Pada akhirnya ibu melepaskan jabatan direkturnya dan memilih untuk ikut bersama ayah keliling dunia. Baru tahun ini ibu kembali ke Jepang dan mengambil jabatan sebagai ketua tim desain.

Ayah juga bercerita padaku—iya, aku yang terbaring—kalau sepertinya dia akan kembali ke Jepang entah akhir tahun ini atau awal tahun depan. Katanya sudah capek di luar negeri terus, pada akhirnya hatinya tetap ingin berada di Jepang. Toh ibu juga sudah mulai bekerja lagi di sini, tidak enak harus meninggalkan istri sendirian; ‘istri’ saja, karena secara teknis aku juga tinggal terpisah dengan mereka berdua.

Ayah bilang katanya akan lebih baik kalau aku berhenti tinggal sendiri. Malas aku, kalau mau jujur. Aku lebih senang tinggal sendiri karena bebas bisa melakukan apapun. Ibu dan ayah bisa berkunjung sesekali tapi aku lebih senang hidup tanpa mereka berdua. Toh karierku sudah semakin bagus, aku juga mengurus diriku dengan baik. Aku tidak kekurangan apapun. Lagipula, ayah alergi kucing, jadi mana mungkin aku bisa tinggal dengan ayah kembali. Lebih baik ayah menggunakan waktunya berdua saja dengan ibu, toh ayah akan pensiun beberapa tahun lagi.

Aki baru kembali ke rumah sakit sekitar sore hari. Dia lama di sana karena menonton hampir semua desain dari para desainer yang berbeda. Dia kagum karena meskipun temanya sama, yaitu musim semi dan panas untuk tahun berikutnya, setiap desainer memiliki ciri khasnya masing-masing dan itu yang paling membuatnya menarik. Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa lagi, tapi dia sudah lelah dan memutuskan untuk ke sini. Katanya ibu titip salam untukku karena tidak bisa pulang; dia masih harus mengadakan evaluasi dan tentu saja berpesta bersama karyawannya atas kesuksesan hari ini.

Setelah mampir ke rumah sakit pun, tak lama kemudian Aki kembali beranjak untuk pergi ke rumahku. Karena ibu tidak tahu akan pulang jam berapa, ibu meminta Aki untuk memberi makan pada Nana dan Popo supaya mereka tak kelaparan.

Aki menghabiskan waktu yang agak lama di sana, entah mungkin sembari bermain dengan mereka atau apa, tapi dia baru kembali ke rumah sakit setelah jam makan malam terlewati. Lalu pada akhirnya Aki makan malam bersama ayahku yang sengaja menunggunya.

* * *

Hari ke-143. Senin, 21 Oktober 20XX.

Hari ini ulang tahun Aki. Akhirnya dia sama-sama berusia 24 juga sepertiku. Kemarin giliran ibu di sini seharian. Aku kaget saat tiba-tiba ibu pergi dan kembali dua jam kemudian dengan kedua tangan yang penuh. Kue ulang tahun untuk Aki langsung dimasukkan ke kulkas, hadiah untuk dia diletakkan di atas meja. Rencananya hari ini hari khusus untuk Aki dan aku, jadi ibu sengaja tidak datang ke rumah sakit, makanya disiapkan sejak kemarin. Sejujurnya, aku tidak mengerti. Kalau aku siuman sih wajar, ini aku, ‘kan bangun juga tidak. Sepertinya ibu ke sini pun tak apa-apa.

Toh Aki ke sini juga biasa-biasa saja. Paginya dia memijat tangan dan kakiku, melipatnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya duduk di sampingku dan menyalakan TV. Kadang-kadang meskipun TV telah menyala dan menayangkan acaranya pagi itu, Aki malah lebih senang bercerita padaku atau justru melamun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang berada di dalam pikirannya, tapi mungkin karena pagi-pagi, bisa saja nyawanya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

Sama seperti hari ini. Ibu meletakkan hadiah di atas meja dan memo kecil untuk melihat kue ulang tahun di dalam kulkas. Saat dibuka, ternyata ibu memberinya hadiah sebuah _hoodie_ dan mantel panjang. _Hoodie_ dan mantel yang sama-sama berwarna cokelat itu terlihat hangat. Cocok untuk melewati musim dingin dua bulan lagi.

Aki tersenyum melihat hadiahnya. Diletakkannya rapi kedua pakaian itu di atas meja kemudian dipotretnya untuk dikirimkan ke ibu.

[Terima kasih atas hadiahnya, Yui-san. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak.]

[Jangan lupa cek memonya juga, Akihiko-kun.]

[Iya, ini sedang aku cek. Terima kasih juga atas kue ulang tahunnya. Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak haha.]

[Eh, tidak perlu begitu. Anggap saja sekalian ucapan terima kasih karena telah menjaga Ugetsu selama ini. Hadiahnya jangan lupa dipakai. Oh iya, hari ini khusus untuk Akihiko-kun dan Ugetsu.]

[Maksudnya?]

[Aku tidak akan datang, jadi silakan nikmati harimu dengannya!]

Ah, ibu ini ada-ada saja. Lagian, mau apa sih? Kalau aku bangun, ya aku bisa mengobrol dengannya. ‘Kan ini tidak.

“Ibumu terlalu baik. Walaupun katanya ini hadiah balas budi, rasanya aku tetap tidak enak,” Aki memandang hadiahnya cukup lama sebelum akhirnya dia melepas jaket biru tua yang dipakainya dan beralih menggunakan _hoodie_ dari ibu. Setelah itu, Aki beranjak mendekati kulkas.

Kulkas di kamarku tidak berisi apapun selain beberapa botol air minum dan camilan kecil. Rasanya aneh mendapati sebuah kue ulang tahun berada di tengah-tengah dengan plastik mika transparan sebagai penutupnya. Di samping kue terletak satu kotak lilin kecil berisi angka 24. Sejujurnya ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seseorang meletakkan lilin di dalam kulkas.

Aku duduk di ujung ranjang, melihat Aki yang kini mengeluarkan kue dan lilin tersebut ke meja tengah. Kue yang ibu beli tidak besar, kalau aku bangun, aku malah bisa membantunya menghabiskan kue tersebut. Hiasannya di atasnya juga bagus menurutku, ada berbagai nada balok musik dan sebuah biola. Aki sempat mengulas senyum melihat desainnya.

Lilin berangka 24 itu ditaruh di atas kue, dinyalakannya dengan pemantik yang berada di dalam kotak yang sama.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa tahun, akhirnya aku melihat kue ulang tahun yang seperti ini lagi. Aku lupa kapan tepatnya aku merayakan ulang tahunku seperti ini pun melihat orang lain merayakannya. Baik aku dan Aki bukan orang yang senang merayakan ulang tahun dengan kue, aku sendiri lebih suka jika ulang tahunku dirayakan dengan makan-makan biasa. Aku tidak terlalu suka bolu, jadi Aki dulu hanya sekali membelikanku kue ulang tahun, yaitu saat SMA kelas dua. Sedangkan Aki sendiri juga tidak suka membuang uangnya hanya untuk membeli kue. Pada akhirnya, walaupun di akhir tahun SMA tumben-tumbenan Aki memberikanku bunga saat ulang tahun, hadiah yang sesungguhnya adalah makan malam spesial yang dibuatkannya khusus untukku. Aku sejujurnya lebih suka yang seperti itu.

Aki menatap kue di hadapannya cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya tiba-tiba saja entah mengapa melirikku. Lilin di atas kue mulai mencair karena panas, bahkan tetesannya sudah ada yang jatuh ke atas lapisan cokelat terluar.

Baru setelah beberapa detik memandangku, Aki mengaitkan jemarinya dan memejamkan mata.

“Aku tidak minta apapun selain kesehatan Ugetsu. Tolong buat Ugetsu siuman dan kembali sehat.”

_Fyuuh._

Lilin yang tadinya menyala kini mengeluarkan asap putih tipis yang langsung menghilang ke udara. Aki berdiri mengambil pisau, dipotongnya kecil kue tersebut, lalu dicicipinya satu sendok sebelum akhirnya menyandar pada sofa dan menatap langit-langit.

Aku bergumam kecil.

“Permintaan ulang tahun kok buat orang lain.”

Padahal Aki bisa meminta kesehatan, atau kebahagiaan, atau kesuksesan, tapi untuk ulang tahun yang datang sekali seumur hidup, dia malah meminta kesembuhan untukku. Senang sih, tapi rasanya sayang saja. Padahal berdoa untuk dirinya sendiri juga tidak ada ruginya. Siapa tahu doanya untukku dan dirinya sama-sama dikabulkan.

“Eh, tadi malam aku bermimpi.”

Aku tersentak kaget.

“Aku, kau—kita—ada di rumah yang dulu. Duduk berdua merayakan ulang tahunku. Tidak ada kue, tidak ada lilin. Kau tiba-tiba bangun lebih pagi dan memasakkan sarapan, lalu tanpa berbicara apapun menyerahkanku hadiah sambil tersenyum. Aku masih ingat kalau aku senang sekali saat itu—bahkan ketika aku sudah bangun. Sayangnya sebelum selesai sarapan dan aku membuka hadiahku, aku lebih dulu terbangun.”

“Mimpinya sederhana, hanya begitu saja. Bahkan kita tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Tetapi melihatmu di mimpi seperti itu, membuatku buru-buru ke sini dan ingin mendapatimu yang di sini juga bangun dan tersenyum.”

“Ugetsu, aku akan tetap ada di sini, bahkan setelah kau bangun. Jangan terlalu lama tidur. Mimpi apa sih memangnya? Betah sekali tidak bangun-bangun.”

Aku mendengus, tersenyum kecil setelahnya. Aki meletakkan sendok di atas mangkuk kecil yang selalu disediakan ibuku untuk makan, kemudian dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke sampingku.

Digenggamnya tangan yang sudah sangat familiar baginya.

“Bangun ya. Sekarang sudah musim gugur lho. Mau tidur sampai kapan? Aku kangen.”

Aku juga.

Hari itu berjalan tak ubahnya hari-hari biasa. Aki menghabiskan kue ulang tahunnya, hadiahnya ditaruh di samping tas, lalu saat kunjungan rutin dari suster, dia mendapat ucapan selamat tahun dari suster tersebut.

Selain makan siang dan makan malam yang kali ini sengaja disiapkan oleh rumah sakit spesial untuknya, tidak ada lagi hal tak biasa yang terjadi. Tanggal 21 Oktober tahun ini berjalan begitu saja.

* * *

Hari ke-154. Jumat, 1 November 20XX.

Sejak akhir Oktober, beberapa kota di Jepang sudah memulai puncak musim gugurnya. Kurasa puncak musim gugur untuk daerah Kanto tidak akan berbeda dengan tahun sebelumnya, yaitu sekitar akhir November. Masih ada kurang lebih satu bulan sebelum saat itu. Cuaca akhir-akhir ini pun meskipun menjadi lebih dingin, namun langit di atasnya masih cerah. Di luar sana pohon-pohon juga mulai berubah warna, hah ... kalau melihat pohon di taman yang sudah menguning, aku semakin ingin cepat bangun. Sayang sekali, padahal di taman lantai satu pohon-pohonnya terawat semua. Enak sebagai tempat untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Karena sekarang hari Jumat, Aki ada kuliah pagi dan sore. Jadi baru siang tadi dia ke sini sebelum akhirnya kembali ke kampus. Ngomong-ngomong soal Aki, tak lama sebelum ulang tahunnya Oktober lalu, dia sudah mulai serius menggarap tesisnya. Kupikir gara-gara itu kunjungannya ke sini akan berkurang, tetapi dugaanku salah. Mungkin dia nyaman juga karena tempat ini sepi. Ada wifi juga pula, maka dari itu dia tetap bisa mengerjakan tesisnya dengan baik.

Tapi ada juga hari-hari di mana Aki tidak berkunjung dan yang menemaniku hanya ibu—atau bahkan tidak ada sama sekali karena ibu tentu saja harus tetap ke kantor. Dari awal aku juga sudah sendirian, tidak bisa apa-apa selain mengobrol tanpa respon, jadi juga tidak terlalu kesepian. Toh mereka berdua sama-sama orang dewasa, punya tanggung jawab masing-masing. Kalau datang ya aku bersyukur, tidak juga tidak apa-apa. Kalau tiba-tiba ada sesuatu denganku pun pasti akan langsung dihubungi.

Setelah makan siang dan menyicil tesisnya di sini, Aki langsung kembali ke kampus untuk kelas sore. Setelah itu dia tak kembali lagi—sibuk, mungkin? Tapi ibu baru kembali pukul tujuh malam setelah pulang terlebih dahulu ke apartemen. Ibu menghabiskan waktunya di sini sampai esok pagi bersamaku.

* * *

Hari ke-166. Rabu, 13 November 20XX.

Seharusnya Aki kuliah dari pagi sampai sore. Tapi tiba-tiba saja jam delapan ini Aki mengunjungiku. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, dia tiba-tiba duduk di samping ranjangku dan menggenggam tanganku. Lantas membungkuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Aku kaget, pun khawatir. Tidak biasanya Aki seperti ini. Apalagi dia orang yang anti bolos kuliah.

Kupikir karena ini masih pagi, Aki tak sengaja ketiduran. Ternyata setelah—mungkin—sepuluh menit akhirnya aku mendengar suaranya.

“Tadi malam aku bermimpi.”

“Aku menonton konsermu, tapi yang ada di sana hanya ada aku dan kau. Aku duduk di barisan paling depan.”

“Kau memainkan satu _piece_ yang aku tak ingat. Tapi kurasa dari melodinya itu _piece_ karya Mozart.”

“Aku menontonmu lama sekali. Kupikir waktu tidak berjalan saat itu. Tapi pada akhirnya kau menyelesaikan permainanmu.”

“Aku tersenyum, lalu berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Setelah itu, aku refleks ingin memelukmu ke atas panggung.”

“Tapi, kau menahanku. Katanya, ‘tidak boleh’. Aku tanya ‘kenapa’. Lalu Ugetsu jawab ‘aku di sini, tapi Aki tidak boleh ke sini’. Kau tahu seberapa takutnya aku mendengar hal itu? Apalagi setelah itu aku langsung terbangun dan benar-benar tersadar bahwa ini sudah bulan kelima kau belum juga siuman.”

Mataku tak mengedip.

Bibirku terkatup rapat.

Napasku tertahan.

 _Oh_.

Mimpi yang seperti itu.

Bahkan ketika aku tahu Aki tak bisa mendengarku, aku tak mengucapkan apa-apa. Sekarang aku malah jadi membayangkan mimpinya. Sedih sekali jika aku harus berakhir seperti itu. Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk bangun lagi, untuk mendengar cerita Aki secara langsung, untuk melihat ayah dan ibuku, untuk kembali bermain biola ....

Apalagi sudah lima bulan ini aku belum ada perkembangan apapun. Kondisiku stabil, tidak naik dan tidak turun. Bahkan setelah _check up_ keseluruhan yang diminta ibu beberapa hari lalu, tidak ada penurunan aktivitas otak yang signifikan. Artinya aku memang benar-benar masih hidup. Bahkan katanya gips di kakiku bisa dibuka minggu depan. Tubuhku memang berangsur-angsur pulih, tapi kesadaranku tidak. Bahkan selama aku di sini, aku tidak pernah melihat jari atau kelopak mataku bergerak. Aku sama sekali tidak menunjukkan respon apapun meskipun luka-luka di tubuhku mulai sembuh.

Kurasa wajar jika orang terdekatku akhirnya memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Ayah saja katanya sampai bertanya ke dokter kenalannya, walau pada akhirnya jawaban yang didapat tetap tidak memuaskan.

Kalau seperti ini, rasanya miris. Apalagi aku belum lama bersama Nana dan Popo. Aki juga tahu-tahu terlibat kembali ke dalam kehidupanku. Sayang kalau harus berpisah begitu saja. Aku belum minta maaf padanya karena telah bersikap buruk.

“Aku ...,” Aki tiba-tiba melanjutkan, aku kembali memusatkan atensiku padanya, “... aku terbangun dengan dada yang sakit, kau tahu? Setelah kuraba wajahku, ternyata aku juga menangis. Ugetsu, jangan pergi dulu. Aku belum minta maaf.”

“Aku kembali menyakitimu, aku belum minta maaf atas hal itu. Yang dulu pun ... dulu kalau aku tidak mempermasalahkan putusnya kita, kalau aku pergi begitu kau meminta putus, mungkin hubungan kita akan jauh lebih baik dari sekarang. Tadi, ketika ke sini, aku tiba-tiba jadi memikirkan banyak hal. Tentang aku, tentang kau, tentang kita.

“Aku tanpa sadar melakukan ini semua. Menungguimu setiap saat, memilih untuk tetap di sini padahal ada yang mengajakku pergi bersama, kupikir itu hanya karena aku merasa bersalah. Tapi di sisi lain, aku selalu sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah membencimu sepenuhnya. Aku terlalu sayang padamu untuk membiarkan diriku membencimu.

“Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Sampai kapanpun, Ugetsu tetap menjadi orang berharga di hidupku. Karena itu ... mungkin ... mungkin membayangkanmu pergi adalah mimpi terburukku.

“Masih banyak yang belum selesai, tolong jangan pergi dulu. Dan setelah itu pun, tolong tetap di sampingku. Aku menyayangimu.”

Aku tak menjawab apapun. Aki juga masih belum mengubah posisinya.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja ucapan ibuku bertahun-tahun yang lalu kembali terlintas di benakku.

_“Ugetsu, level perasaan tertinggi seseorang itu ‘sayang’. Karena, kalau sudah sayang, pasti juga cinta. Kalau seperti itu, orang akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang disayanginya meskipun itu melukainya—”_

“Kalau aku bisa melakukan apapun, apapun saja,” aku kembali menoleh pada Aki—kini wajahnya sudah terangkat, meski masih berada di balik kedua tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku, “apapun itu ... asal kau bangun, aku akan melakukannya. Meski itu mengambil sesuatu dariku, aku tidak apa-apa.”

Aki ....

“Aku akan baik-baik saja, selama Ugetsu baik-baik saja.”

Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga baik-baik saja.

“Aku menyayangimu.”

Aku juga.

Kumohon, ketika aku bangun, biarkan aku mengingat semuanya. Aku tidak mau melupakan ingatanku satu pun, sekecil apapun itu.

* * *

Hari ke-176. Sabtu, 23 November 20XX.

Di luar, daun-daun sudah hampir semuanya menguning. Beberapa pohon mulai meranggas, mengotori taman yang terlihat dari jendela kamarku. Pagi-pagi sekali satu orang membersihkan tempat tersebut, lalu orang yang berbeda akan membersihkannya lagi ketika sore hari. Kegiatanku akhir-akhir ini hanya seperti ini, melamun dan memerhatikan orang lain dari jendela. Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada musim panas, di mana aku tak bisa melihat apapun yang menarik. Kalau sekarang, meskipun bosan, aku masih bisa memandang pohon-pohon di sana yang warnanya begitu cantik. Semakin aku memandangnya, semakin aku sadar bahwa aku sudah berada di sini begitu lama. Aneh rasanya aku sudah melewati satu musim, dan akan melewati musim yang lainnya lagi.

Hari ini Aki ada _rehearsal_ pagi, tadi dia sempat ke sini satu jam yang lalu dan sarapan di kantin rumah sakit. Kalau tidak salah ingat, ini _rehearsal_ untuk yang solois itu. Tidak terasa konsernya sekitar dua bulan lagi, aku masih ingat betul Aki baru memberitahu soal ini seolah-olah baru beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ibu baru akan ke sini nanti jam sebelas, setelah pergi ke dokter untuk _check up_ bulanan Nana dan Popo. Untunglah selain pada awal-awal aku sakit, Nana dan Popo sehat-sehat saja kata ibu—walaupun tampaknya semakin ke sini mereka tidak selincah sebelumnya. Kalau aku sudah bangun, aku ingin sekali merekam video untuk mereka. Aku tahu aku tidak akan langsung pulang, masih ada rehabilitasi selama beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya aku benar-benar pulih, jadi setidaknya aku ingin bertemu mereka lewat video.

Dokter mengabarkan ibuku bahwa siang ini gips di kakiku akhirnya akan dilepas. Aku senang sekali. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat kaki asliku lagi, bukan kaki yang dilapisi dengan sesuatu sampai besarnya dua kali lipat. Kalau begitu, sekarang luka di tubuhku benar-benar sembuh semuanya. Masalah yang tersisa hanyalah kapan aku akan bangun.

Dan aku sedikit khawatir. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa mengantuk, padahal sebelumnya tak pernah. _Hell,_ aku terjaga selama enam bulan. Kalau tiba-tiba kelelahan, tidak mungkin aku tak khawatir. Meskipun pada akhirnya aku hanya akan duduk menyandar di sofa, aku tidak akan tertidur. Tapi badanku semakin lemas dan berat dari hari ke hari. Dokter dan suster yang mengecek rutin keadaanku berkata aku tidak apa-apa. Semuanya normal. Aku juga melihat tubuhku tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menyebabkan aku harus cemas atau sebagainya.

Tapi tetap saja aku agak takut, apalagi setelah tempo hari Aki bercerita bahwa dia bermimpi tak dapat melihatku lagi.

* * *

Hari ke-179. Selasa, 26 November 20XX.

Aku mengantuk.

* * *

Hari ke-180. Rabu, 27 November 20XX.

Aku mengantuk.

* * *

Hari ke-181. Kamis, 28 November 20XX.

Aku mengantuk.

Dan kurasa ... akhirnya ... aku memejamkan mataku.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Minggu, 1 Desember 20XX.

Pagi pukul delapan lebih lima belas menit, pasien Murata Ugetsu membuka matanya untuk pertama kali. Pasien sempat terjaga selama beberapa menit, sang ibu dan seorang pria yang selama ini setia mendampinginya tersentak bahagia. Dipanggilnya buru-buru dokter dan perawat yang berjaga.

Setelah memastikan bahwa pasien Murata Ugetsu tidak mengalami kerusakan atau cacat untuk sementara ini, pasien kembali tertidur.

Lalu terbangun lagi hampir dua belas jam kemudian.

* * *

Malam menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima puluh menit. Seorang pria duduk terkantuk-kantuk pada kursi di pinggir ranjang. Seorang wanita tadi sempat menemaninya, sebelum akhirnya terpaksa pergi ke luar kota karena ada urusan pada esok harinya. TV di depan ranjang menyala pelan, sinarnya memantul pada jendela yang sengaja tak ditutup oleh tirai.

Kaji Akihiko menggenggam tangan orang yang masih terbaring, wajahnya menyiratkan harapan sekali lagi. Pagi tadi rasanya seperti mimpi, saat tiba-tiba saja harapan dan doa yang selalu diucapkannya dalam hati setiap malam terkabul setelah sekian lama. Dia pergi ke rumah sakit dengan langkah ringan, bertemu dengan Murata Yui di sana lalu pergi sarapan bersama di lantai satu. Setelah selesai, mereka langsung kembali dan tak sampai sepuluh menit mereka duduk dan mengobrol, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara erangan rendah.

Akihiko dan Yui menoleh cepat pada satu titik, kemudian menghampiri ranjang dengan sedikit berlari. Ketika Murata Ugetsu perlahan-lahan membuka mata yang sudah enam bulan ini tertutup, Yui sibuk menanyakan kondisinya ketika Akihiko memencet bel di atas kasurnya.

Dokter dan perawat segera datang, takut kalau terjadi apa-apa. Mereka diam-diam membicarakan Ugetsu di belakang, khawatir akan apa yang akan terjadi karena selama enam bulan ini Ugetsu tak menunjukkan respon apapun. Biasanya, semakin lama orang mengalami koma, semakin menurun pula fungsi tubuhnya. Bahkan saking lamanya ada juga orang yang tidak terbangun. Maka dari itu mereka berlari agak panik, tapi tiba-tiba ternyata pasien yang selama ini mereka rawat mulai mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

Akihiko memutar ingatan itu seperti kaset rusak puluhan kali hari ini. Ugetsu hanya bisa menggeleng dan mengangguk, tapi untunglah, setelah diperiksa secara keseluruhan, dia masih bisa menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya sedikit walaupun lemas. Ugetsu hanya tersadar selama lima menit sebelum akhirnya matanya kembali terpejam. Namun walaupun begitu, baik Akihiko dan Yui sama-sama bersyukur. Akhirnya, walaupun membutuhkan waktu selama enam bulan, Murata Ugetsu pun siuman.

Selama itu pula, dari pagi, Akihiko tak pernah meninggalkan sisinya. Beberapa menit sekali dia menatap ranjang, jaga-jaga kalau Ugetsu kembali tersadar. Dia membawa makan siang dan makan malamnya ke kamar, tak mau Ugetsu bangun ketika dia sedang tak berada di sana.

Sekarang sudah hampir dua belas jam. Dan akhirnya, tangan yang digenggam oleh Akihiko itu pun bergerak, tanpa sadar membalas genggamannya. Mata yang menyembunyikan iris abu-abu itu mulai terbuka perlahan.

Akihiko menunggu antusias, digenggamnya tangan Ugetsu lebih erat.

Sadar bahwa Ugetsu tak bisa bicara karena tenggorokannya kering, genggaman tangannya terlepas guna mengambil botol air yang dilengkapi sedotan. Dinaikkannya tuas di bawah ranjang, membuat kasur di bagian kepala menjadi lebih tinggi.

“Minum dulu, sedikit saja,” katanya sembari menyodorkan sedotan di bibir Ugetsu. Dibiarkannya Ugetsu selama beberapa saat.

“Bagaimana perasaanmu?” katanya lagi. Akihiko menaruh botol air tersebut di atas nakas kembali setelah Ugetsu menjauhkan wajahnya. Sang pria beringsut lebih dekat, menatap wajah sang violinis lebih jelas. Tangan yang tadi terlepas kini kembali digenggamnya.

Ugetsu tampak menyamankan posisi duduknya, kemudian sembari membalas tatapan pria pirang di sampingnya, dia menggumam, “... aneh.”

“Aneh kenapa? Apa karena pusing atau ...?” Hampir Akihiko panik kalau saja Ugetsu tidak buru-buru menyambung ucapannya.

“Entah. Rasanya aneh saja. Aku seperti terombang-ambing di ruang hampa lalu tiba-tiba terbangun. Aku juga ...,” Ugetsu beralih menatap tangan yang satunya, berusaha menggerakkan jemarinya walau lemas, “tak bisa menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku dengan bebas. Badanku lemas sekali.”

“Wajar kok. Dokter juga bilang begitu, istirahat dulu saja. Mau tidur lagi?”

“Ugh, tidak. Aku ... rasanya capek. Aku tidak mau tidur.”

Akihiko tergelak, tak menduga mendengar jawaban itu darinya. Kemudian tangannya terulur tanpa sadar, menyelipkan anak rambut sang pria ke belakang telinganya. “Kau sudah tidur lama sekali tahu. Sekarang sudah bulan Desember.”

“Hah?”

“Kau tertidur tepat selama enam bulan lamanya. Wajar kalau capek tidur.”

“Tunggu—hah?”

Ugetsu melirik kedua tangannya sekali lagi sebelum melihat pemandangan ke luar jendela—yang sayangnya tak terlihat apa-apa karena gelap. Badannya menegap tanpa sadar, kemudian matanya kembali memandang wajah yang familiar itu. “Desember?” cicitnya hampir tak terdengar.

“Iya, tanggal satu.”

“Bukan bulan Juni?”

“Bukan.”

“Tapi ... tapi kita bertemu waktu itu tanggal 1 Juni, ‘kan?”

“Iya.”

Sang violinis tercekat napasnya—syok. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya kembali bertutur, “Satu ... Desember? Bukan 1 Juni?”

Akihiko menjawab dengan senyum, “Bukan.”

“Hah ... wow ... maksudmu aku koma? Selama enam bulan? Dan sekarang hampir musim dingin?”

“Betul sekali.”

Punggungnya kembali jatuh ke atas ranjang. Pandangannya menatap langit-langit tak percaya. Dia baru saja mendengar fakta bahwa dirinya tak sadarkan diri selama setengah tahun, dan dua musim sudah hampir berlalu. Itu cukup untuk menjelaskan kenapa sekujur tubuhku sangat sulit digerakkan—begitu lemas, tak ada tenaga sedikit pun.

“Ugetsu.”

Masih belum melepaskan pandangannya, dia menjawab, “Ya?”

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Kurasa secara fisik aku tidak terlalu baik, dan secara mental lebih tidak baik. Aku tertidur selama setengah tahun, Aki. Se-te-ngah-ta-hun. Itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Sekarang tahu-tahu sudah awal Desember. Kemarin, bagiku, masih awal Juni.”

Akihiko tak menjawab, bingung ingin mengatakan apa. Di sisi lain dia juga mengerti perasaan Ugetsu. Kalau dia yang berada di sana, tiba-tiba terbangun lalu waktu terasa dilewati begitu saja, dia juga pasti akan bingung.

“Aki,” panggilan Ugetsu kembali menariknya ke kenyataan. “Ya?”

“Kau selalu di sini ya?”

Matanya membulat kaget. Tebakan Ugetsu tepat sasaran, membuatnya memercik harapan tanpa sadar. “Hm?”

“Kok rasanya tidak asing. Padahal terakhir bertemu kita saling membentak. Aku juga anehnya tidak kesal atau apa sekarang.”

“Kau ingat?”

“Kalau maksudmu itu mengimplikasikan tebakanku benar dan kau bertanya apa aku ingat kau melakukan apa saja di sini, tentu tidak,” Akihiko beringsut, merasa agak kecewa telah berharap yang tidak-tidak, “tapi entahlah ... mungkin sebenarnya aku mengingat sesuatu. Hanya saja Aki di sini rasanya tidak aneh.”

Akihiko menunduk, menyembunyikan senyum yang terulas refleks. Di sudut hatinya, diam-diam dia berharap Ugetsu mengingat sesedikit apapun itu saat-saat Akihiko masih menungguinya di sini. Kalau harus mengulang dari awal, kalau harus melanjutkan pertengkaran yang tidak perlu, Akihiko tidak tahu dia akan sanggup apa tidak.

“Aki.” Kepalanya mendongak, matanya mengilat penuh harap membalas tatapan sang pria kali ini.

Ugetsu tak langsung melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia hanya termangu, kemudian tersenyum tanpa alasan, lalu sekuat tenaga mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang pria. Untuk beberapa saat, Ugetsu tak mau mengubah posisinya.

“Kangen,” bisiknya pelan setelah beberapa saat.

Hati Akihiko menghangat, bibirnya tak tahan untuk tak mengulum senyum. Lalu dibalasnya pelukan itu erat-erat. Kapan terakhir kali dirinya memeluk Ugetsu seperti ini? Ingatannya kabur, tak mampu menghitung hari di mana mereka bisa damai tak berusaha mengoyak hati satu sama lain seperti ini.

“Aku juga,” Akihiko membalas pelan, berucap dengan suara kecil, “maaf ya. Untuk semuanya.”

“Aku juga. Maaf telah menjadi orang yang brengsek.”

“Aku juga sama brengseknya. Anggap saja impas,” Akihiko tertawa kecil, disusul Ugetsu setelahnya. Mereka memang mirip, persis seperti pohon pinang dibelah dua. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, mereka saling menyakiti atas dasar cinta. Lalu tiba-tiba akhirnya lupa bagaimana caranya mencintai layaknya orang normal.

“Aki,” Ugetsu kembali berbicara, masih dengan wajah yang tenggelam di pundak Akihiko, “masih mau di sini?”

“Masih. Sampai nanti, masih. Jangan takut.”

Akihiko melonggarkan pelukannya, satu kecupan mendarat di pipi sang pria. Dengan suara yang lebih tegas, Akihiko berucap, “Aku menyayangimu. Aku akan bersamamu sampai akhir.”

Ugetsu lupa, kapan terakhir kali hatinya menghangat dan senyumnya terpoles spontan karena ucapan seseorang. Mungkin memang otaknya tidak ingat, tapi hatinya ingat bahwa selama enam bulan ini Akihiko terus di sini, setia mendampinginya.

Masa rehabilitasi yang menantinya sepertinya tidak akan seburuk yang dia bayangkan.

* * *

**The End**


	2. Author Note

Ditaruh di sini karena nggak bisa ditaruh di _end note_ karena kepanjangan TTT.

* * *

Yap.

Aku tau ini OOC. OOC banget. Tapi tolong dimaklumi, aku udah berusaha sekuat dan sebisa mungkin nulis cerita berdasarkan sudut pandang Ugetsu. Nulis dari sudut pandang orang pertama nggak semudah itu, apalagi ini Ugetsu. Jadinya kalau banyak yang _miss_ , aku mohon maaf ya.

Ini _fic_ sebenernya udah ditulis sejak Desember. Tapi waktu itu banyak banget hambatannya. Salah satunya ya plot AkiUge untuk cerita lain. Alhasil ini keabaikan. Belum lagi, beda sama To Love is to Expect yang ada _outline_ -nya, ini sama sekali nggak ada. Kelabakan? Jelas. Makanya aku dinanti-nanti ngerjainnya. Dan sekarang aku paksain diriku nulis lagi. Terakhir nulis kurang lebih dua mingguan lalu kayaknya, itu _stuck_ di 15k, bagian Akihiko ngasih tau dia putus. Dari situ sebenernya udah pusing banget dan bingung sampai akhirnya semalam ngepaksain banget harus namatin _fic_ ini. Baru akhirnya siang ini beres.

Ini bakal panjang banget, karena sekalian curhat. _So,_ kalian boleh langsung _close tab_ biar nggak usah dengerin bacotan ini.

Ini tuh ide _fic_ ketiga banget, _like literally the third Given fic idea ever_ , buat Given. Pokoknya harus AkiUge, pokoknya tipikal Sha harus ada bumbu _angst_ dan _hurt/comfot_ -nya, pokoknya harus nekenin kalau mereka itu _soulmate_ ( _they are though)_ , pokoknya harus nekenin gimana pun caranya mereka nggak bisa lupain satu sama lain. Cuman gara-gara nggak ada _outline_ -nya, ini kesendat banget, karena emang dari awal idenya nggak mateng. Kalau kalian tau, aku banyak banget ide buat Coma AU ini. Ini juga sebenernya terinspirasi dari MiuShi di Dreaming Sun, tapi cuman bagian komanya lama aja. Dulu mau jahat, Ugetsu dibikin koma bertaun-taun, sampai akhirnya aku kurangin dua taun aja.

Terus akhirnya setelah itung-itungan dan riset sana-sini, kasian kalau dua taun. Ugetsu punya karier sebagai violinis, dia harus ( _literally_ ) berdiri di atas panggung, main musik di luar kepala, dan dia juga masih harus ngelanjutin kuliah lagi. Kalau aku paksain dua taun, akunya yang nggak tega. Terus setelah pikir-pikir lagi, yang awalnya dikurangin jadi setaun, dipangkas abis sampe tiga bulan. Tapi kasian juga itu patah tulang kakinya belum sembuh. Akhirnya jatuh deh enam bulan, jadinya di akhir November. Patah tulangnya sembuh, plot ibunya sebagai desainer selesai, ultah Akihiko kelewat, dua musim kelewat. Aku jadi punya materi lebih banyak. Ya udah, akhirnya dipastiin enam bulan.

Terus tiba-tiba aku notis. Ini _pure coincidence_ aja, karena emang hari tabrakannya itu pengennya kalau nggak Sabtu ya Minggu dan mendekati ulang tahun Ugetsu, akhirnya aku ngecek kalender. Karena emang bakal jadi format diari, aku harus _keep track_ dong ya. Eh taunya nemu, ternyata ada kalender 2019. Jadi, akhirnya aku pake kalender 2019. _Fun fact_ yang aku temukan ketika _reread_ , Given ini terjadi di tahun 2018, dan karena sekarang udah lewat taun baru, jadi sekarang di Given udah masuk 2019. Tapi ada inkonsistensi penulisan ya soalnya pas adegan Hiiragi ngunjungi Mafuyu, di ponselnya Mafuyu tertera hari Minggu, 28 Juni. Padahal 28 Juni yang hari Minggu itu taun 2020, kalau taun 2018, 28 Juni itu hari Jumat. Awalnya gegara tau ini, sisi perfeksionisku pengen ngeubah mau jadi taun 2018, tapi ya kadung udah ditulis 10k waktu itu, ditambah kalau jadi taun 2018 banyak yang bakal dirombak, jadinya nggak jadi deh. Akhirnya _stay_ pake kalender 2019.

Terus muncul lagi masalah lain. Balik ke masalah enam bulan. Enam bulan itu nggak sebentar. Gimana caranya aku mulai nge- _skip_ sampe sana? Nge- _skip_ per berapa hari? Selama itu Akihiko ngapain aja? Banyak banget yang kupikirin. Aku juga berusaha riset soal kegiatan anggota orkestra, jadi kalau ada yang salah, mohon maaf ya. Aku berusaha sedetail mungkin dan nggak _miss_ detail antara jadwal kuliah, jadwal orkestra, sama pekerjaan sampingan dia. Pada akhirnya aku paksain nulis, terus kepikiran plot-plot kecil, kayak oh iya, masukin pas Ugetsu lepas gips, oh iya masukin pas konser pertama Akihiko, oh iya masukin ini itu blablabla.

Tapi pas plot mimpi, itu emang udah direncanin dari awal, meskipun beda jauh. Dulu kupikir aku bakal bingung mau masukin adegan apa aja, tapi pas udah mau akhir, aku lupa ngemasukin adegan mimpi yang seharusnya udah dimasukin. Sub plot soal Akihiko mergokin Mafuyu dan Kei juga kalau sesuai rencana awal, eksekusinya beda. Soal putusnya Aki juga, soal ayahnya Ugetsu yang minta Akihiko yang tinggal di rumah Ugetsu juga. Dan bahkan harusnya ini aku nunjukin sampai awal-awal masa rehabilitasi. Di sana harusnya ada sub plot lagi—meskipun cuman anggota Given ngunjungin dia, tapi kayaknya dipikir-dipikir nggak penting. Lagian dari anak-anak Given yang tau Ugetsu dan hubungan AkiUge bener-bener, ‘kan cuman Mafuyu. Buat apa nyeret dua orang lainnya. Bahkan kalau emang bukan sub plot ini, aku juga punya plot lainnya yang terinspirasi dari _맘마미_ _안_ _ **.**_ Tapi ya jelas nggak bisa lah karena aku udah nggak _mood_ dan bener-bener _lack of motivation_ _to write_. Aku pengen buru-buru selesai. Kalau pake plot webtoon itu, mau sampai kapan ini ceritanya di- _drag_.

Awalnya aku mau _drop_ , tapi sayang udah 15k. Bahkan dari nol kata sampe ke 15k itu aja butuh waktu lumayan lama, butuh ngumpulin _mood_ dan maksain nulis yang nggak sebentar. Kalau aku ninggalin ini gitu aja, aku juga nggak suka. Apalagi buat aku yang perfeksionis, _fic_ yang setengah jadi ini mau nggak mau harus diberesin. _Ending-_ nya nggak sebagus yang diharapkan pun pokoknya harus selesai.

Alhasil dari tadi malam sampe siang hari ini aku ngebut nulis sekitar 8k. Gila nggak sih lo. Itu kalau dipisah jadi _fic_ sendiri udah banyak banget. Ini tanpa A/N aja udah 80 halaman, gila nggak tuh. Nggak waras emang. Kurang lebih _pure_ cerita doang sih kayaknya 23k. Dulu aku mana kepikiran bisa bikin _fic_ sepanjang ini, _oneshot_ pula. Tapi nih buktinya aku bisa. Walau jelek dan ampas wkwk.

Jadi sebenernya sih selain ini utang diri sendiri yang harus dilunasin, aku nggak bisa ninggalin _fandom_ ini dengan tenang kalau ini nggak selesai. Apalagi dulu pernah kasih tau soal projek ini ke salah satu temen, jadi kayaknya nggak enak aja.

Dan iya, aku berniat ninggalin _fandom_ Given. Emang dari awal aku juga nggak terlalu terlibat sih ya, apalagi tau sendiri kapalku AkiUge sama YukiMafu udah karam sekaram-karamnya. Sakit hati iya, stres iya, sedih iya, semua nyampur jadi satu. Bener-bener. Cuman ada dua _ship_ yang berhasil bikin aku nangis karena cerita _canon-_ nya. _Literally crying_ , bukan karena ngebayangin plot kayak biasa yang aku lakukan, atau bukan karena apa-apa, bener-bener _pure_ sakit hati gegara cerita aslinya. Ya AkiUge sama ada lah satu _ship_. Sebut aja _ship_ 2014.

Awalnya aku masih oke, masih nggak apa-apa. Tapi makin ke sini makin _salty_ , makin sakit hati, makin stres, makin nggak baik pokoknya. Dari September sampai Februari, otakku penuh soal AkiUge dan nggak _move on-move on_. Aku butuh lima tahun buat _move on_ soal _ship_ 2014-ku, soal AkiUge, aku nggak tau kapan bakal _move on._ Sakit hatinya _real_ banget, beneran jadi pusing sakit kepala. Tau nggak, aku tuh orang yang nggak mikirin _canon_ setiap nulis, kek bodo amat _canon_ gimana, aku tulis apa yang mau aku tulis. Dulu aku nggak ngerti kenapa orang-orang bisa _so much bothered_ _with canon plot and that will also bother them to make their own HC_ , soalnya aku nggak kayak gitu. Nge- _ship_ buat _fun,_ buat seneng-seneng, nulis HC yang nulis aja, kenapa jadi masalah.

Tapi, oh tidak Ferguso haha. _I am such a clown_. Nyemplung di Given akhirnya aku ngerasin apa yang orang-orang rasain. Salah satu yang bikin mandet ngelanjutin _fic_ ini ya itu. Aku keganggu banget sama _canon­-_ nya. Awalnya cuman biasa, terus nggak suka, terus akhirnya jadi NOTP. NOTP yang NOTP banget. Padahal baru tau Given taun 2019, tapi langsung naik peringkat ngegeser NOTP-ku sejak bertaun-taun yang lalu. Aku bener-bener nggak bisa nulis. Aku bener-bener nggak punya ide. Serasa semua ide tuh nguap. Bahkan ketika kepikiran ide pun, fakta _canon_ pasti bakal langsung keinget lagi dan aku jadi _down_ lagi. Tapi, jauh dibanding aku sedih sama plot _canon_ , aku lebih sedih sama diriku yang nggak bisa nulis sebebas dulu. Iya, AkiUge _pairing_ pertama yang berhasil bikin aku nulis panjang-panjang tanpa sadar, _pairing_ pertama yang pokoknya _ending_ -nya mereka di ceritaku harus bahagia nggak mau tau. Tapi kek semuanya itu nggak ada gunanya kalau aku sendiri masih kayak gini. Aku kaget sama diriku. Kok aku nggak bisa nulis? Ke mana ide-ide yang selalu muncul? Dulu kalau aku nggak bisa nulis, aku masih biasa aja, sedih sih tapi itu emang karena nggak ada motivasi dan _mood_ , ditambah ide juga minim. Tapi sekarang aku sedih karena aku nggak bisa nulis karena plot _canon_. _Do you know how much I hate myself for it?_ Mana _rare pair_ , temen nggak ada, yang kasih asupan harus diri sendiri. Begitu bikin ternyata minim apresiasi (salah emang ngarepin apresiasi kayak pas di fandom 2015, walaupun sama-sama _rare pair._ Bahkan setengah _ship_ -nya aja se- _fandom_ pada bingung orangnya yang mana). Aku tuh ngarepin apresiasi buat AkiUge tuh dibandingkan ke apresiasi buat kerja kerasku, itu lebih ke aku cari mutual. Cari orang yang punya kesukaan yang sama. Tapi? Ya gitu. Bahkan dari semua orang yang aku tau suka sama AkiUge, cuman satu orang yang bener-bener _pure_ sukanya AkiUge doang, nggak Aki sama yang lain atau Uge sama yang lain. Nyari di Twitter mana nemu, semuanya _multishipper_ hah capek.

Aku bahkan nggak bisa nonton Haikyuu dengan damai kayak dulu karena ada karakter yang bukan cuman desainnya aja yang mirip, tapi karakterisasi dan kepribadiannya pun mirip. Haikyuu nggak salah apa-apa, tapi aku jadi sebel. Aku jadi nggak suka sama karakter itu.

Aku baca Given pun karena _out of loyalty to Gusari-sensei._ Aku suka semua _doujin­-_ nya, walaupun tetep ngerasa nggak enak karena belum bisa mendukung dia secara resmi dan legal. Aku juga suka semua cerita originalnya. Aku bahkan jauh lebih suka Links dibandingkan Given. _Writing_ Gusari bagus banget, dia salah satu orang yang paling kusuka soal penulisannya, tapi mengesampingkan _art_ dia yang indah banget, _Given is just not it. I can’t like the series anymore._ Kek sekarang udah nggak peduli lagi, udah males, udah capek juga. _Not worth my time_. Ini puncak aku kayak gini ya pas keluar _teaser_ kemaren. Padahal gitu doang, ‘kan ya, tapi itu kayak seolah-olah _reminder_ buat aku.

Sebenernya ada faktor lain kenapa bener-bener jadi kayak gini, cuman ya udahlah ya. Kalau aku omongin, nanti menyinggung banyak pihak. Intinya, aku nggak punya kemampuan buat ngikutin suatu _series_ dengan hanya karena seorang karakter aja, apalagi ketika karakter tersebut bahkan hanya karakter sampingan dan dibenci banyak penggemar lain, dan aku juga nggak suka sama _ship canon_ -nya. Bukan cuman NOTP doang, yang satunya lagi juga, walaupun netral, aku lebih menjurus nggak suka. _I still dislike the other ship._ Mau utarain alasan tapi ya, nggak etis juga. Mening _I keep that to myself_ saja.

Ini terlalu ngingetin aku sama _ship_ 2014-ku. Keadaan aku saat itu yang sepatah hati itu, bener-bener ngingetin sama sekarang. Aku pikir nggak akan ada yang bisa bikin aku kayak gitu lagi, tapi ternyata ada. Aku benci banget karena itu saat-saat yang nggak mau aku ulang lagi, dan ternyata malah keulang. Tapi bedanya yang dulu emang sampah aja, jadi _salty_ pun aku kayak di posisi beruntung juga— _lose the war but win the battle_. Mau nulis _fic_ -nya pun lebih mudah, karena emang _canon-_ nya itu bukan di dunia modern, tapi di dunia fantasi, aku nulis mereka jadi latar jaman sekarang ya nggak masalah. Tapi Given, ‘kan beda. Aku mau nulis ini AU itu AU blablabla AU tetep aja keinget _canon_ -nya. Capek tau nggak. Capek banget.

Dari dulu aku bilang pengen keluar, pengen keluar, sampai akhirnya baru bener-bener puncaknya sekarang. Dibilang nyesel kenal Given, aku sebenernya cukup nyesel. Kalau aja aku dulu _stay_ sebagai penggemar _doujin_ dia, mungkin nggak akan kayak gini. Tapi kalau aku nggak baca Given, aku nggak akan baca karya dia yang lain, aku nggak akan kenal Ugetsu, aku nggak akan tau kalau Gusari bisa nulis kisah dua pasangan seindah itu, aku nggak tau kalau ada orang yang bisa menekankan pasangan sebagai _soulmate_ tanpa benar-benar dikatakan secara eksplisit (kek gila sih, ini pencapaian banget, aku pengen bisa kayak gini), aku nggak dapet temen baru, dan yang terpenting, aku nggak akan tau ( _I mean I ‘know’ classical music, but it’s only Für Elise and Canon in D)_ dan apresiasi musik klasik. Gara-gara Ugetsu, aku cari tau soal musik klasik sampai akhirnya sekarang jadi _fans_ -nya TwoSetViolin. Makanya dibilang nyesel pun ya, nggak senyesel itu—walaupun nyesel (banget).

Sekarang paling kalau aku mau nulis-nulis atau tiba-tiba kepikiran ide buat AkiUge atau YukiMafu, paling cuman kutaruh di FB aja atau Twitter sebagai _draft_ atau _mini fic_. Soalnya untuk saat ini ide buat mereka udah nggak ada lagi, _mood_ juga udah nggak ada lagi. Toh aku taruh di sini juga nggak dapet apresiasi, ‘kan wkwk. Terus juga mening fokus sama _manga_ yang lain aja, kek nggak ada _manga_ selain Given. Mening balik lagi baca BSD yang sempet di _-stop_ semenjak kemunculan terakhir Chuuya. _I still love you, Gusari-sensei, but well ...._

Oke, kalau ada yang membaca sampai sini, selamat, ternyata Anda masih fokus dan kurang kerjaan. Tapi makasih udah baca curhatan nggak guna ini. Makasih juga buat semua orang yang udah baca semua _fic-_ ku di _fandom_ ini dan memberikan apresiasi yang sangat berharga. Sekali lagi, makasih makasih makasih banyak! Kalian jangan lupa jaga kesehatan, _stay safe_ , dan jangan lupa banyak minum! _Bye!_


End file.
